A Home Alone Halloween
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: What happens when Kevin's siblings ditch him on Halloween night, when the Wet Bandits are back in action? With Kevin alone, will they be able to see each other again? If so, what happens? This will only be a few chapters long, since it's a (late) Halloween special! R&R please! Thanks! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1: Trick or Treating Mishap

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I bet you're surprised to see a** _ **Home Alone**_ **story this soon! Well, a couple weeks ago, I got a random idea to do a Halloween** _ **Home Alone**_ **story! This will really only be at MOST three chapters! (If you've read** _ **A Plan That Backfired**_ **, you know how that went, when I said it'd be only a few chapters…) Though, I'm serious that this will be a quick story! Also, this is not my new** _ **Home Alone**_ **story that I was talking about, when I last wrote a** _ **Home Alone**_ **story; that one will be later on! That's a whole different story I have planned! For now, enjoy this Halloween-themed** _ **Home Alone**_ **story! :)**

 **PS: Just so you know, I don't own** _ **Home Alone**_ **or its characters! (Though, I still wish I could own MacAulay… ;)) The only thing I own is this story! Enjoy!**

 **A**

 **Home Alone**

 **Halloween**

 **Chapter 1: Trick or Treating Mishap**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's Halloween night, and my siblings and I are all getting ready to go Trick or Treating; all except Buzz, who's too "cool" to go Trick or Treating. He'd rather stay home and watch horror movies and rubbish. I'm not allowed to watch those things, but I don't care; I'd much rather go Trick or Treating, instead!

Luckily, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff are going with me, because, unless I found a friend or two to go with, I wouldn't be allowed to go, because I'm apparently "too young". Mom and Dad aren't able to take me or the rest of us this year, because they're going to a Halloween party, which means that, like how I was last year, Buzz will be home alone. Though, it's no big deal, because he's old enough to do so.

Megan and Linnie are dressing as twin bunny rabbits, Jeff's dressing like a pirate, and I'm dressing as the Devil. Of course, when the costume was picked out a few weeks back, Buzz said that it's the perfect outfit for me, considering how I'm a "Devil child". When he said that, I was almost tempted not to get the Devil costume, until Mom and Dad convinced me otherwise. If anything, _Buzz_ is the one, who needs the Devil costume!

As we're getting ready to go, Mom and Dad are, too. Mom's dressing as a witch, and Dad is dressing as a vampire. The whole time, though—even though Buzz isn't going Trick or Treating with us—he keeps bugging me, saying things, such as, "Hey, Kev, that Devil costume really suits you, you know," and, "Don't get scared and lost out there. I wouldn't be surprised if Megan, Linnie, and Jeff left you." I try to ignore his comments, but it's hard to avoid him, when he's in the same bathroom as me.

Just as I'm putting on my Devil horns, Buzz rips them off my head. I shout, "Hey! Give those back!"

"Nah ah. You have to get them from me first!"

"Oh, come on, Buzz! It's no fair! I don't have time for this!"

"Time for what? I'm just having a little fun with you!"

"Come on, Buzz," I try to jump up to reach the Devil horns in my brother's hand, but even though I'm jumping, I'm still too short to reach them. "Give them back!"

"Make me!" Buzz starts to back out of the room, as I'm still trying to reach for part of my costume.

I'm about ready to lose my temper—which is something that always seems to get me into trouble—when, surprisingly, Linnie cuts in, "Oh, grow up, Buzz," She crosses her arms. Though I'm thankful for her hopefully ending the argument, it's hard to take her seriously, when she's dressed as a bunny.

"What? You're about ready to stick up for this dweeb?" Buzz has his head looking at Linnie, but his hand is still raised with my Devil ears. I look up at them, wanting to take this time to jump up and grab them.

"Well, yeah, when it comes to us going Trick or Treating together. I mean, come on, we can't go, unless we take him. Mom said,"

"Oh, I don't think he can go out there, without Mommy and Daddy. He's too scared to," Buzz taunts, while looking down at me again.

"I am not! Now, give them back!" I shout, finally losing my nerve. I jump up at Buzz, finally reaching part of my costume in my brother's hand.

After finally retrieving my Devil ears and placing them back on my head, Linnie asks, "Oh, really? You're the only one not going out tonight!"

"Well, I have a different reason. I'm too old to go "Trick or Treating"," Buzz does finger quotes. "I'm going to stay here and watch a bunch of bloody, gory movies that will scare the shit out of you, and especially the little termite here." Really? "Termite" is the best thing he can come up with after saying the "s" word?

"Buzz," Mom enters the hallway from her room, finally. Where was she during the time Buzz and I were arguing? "No swearing. I've had enough of you two bickering. It's Halloween. Come on, it's supposed to be a fun night. Don't ruin it for each other."

"I wasn't trying to ruin anything," I admit.

"Oh, I'm sure…" Buzz grimaces at me.

"Buzz, that's enough," Mom firmly tells my brother. "Now, all of you, come downstairs. Your Father and I are almost ready to go. You're to leave when we leave."

"I'll be right down," Linnie tells Mom.

"Alright," She nods, before my witch-dressed Mother makes her way downstairs. Linnie almost immediately follows after her. Now that Mom and Linnie are no longer here, I'm worried as to what Buzz is going to do, while he has this chance.

Buzz looks at Mom, as she makes her departure down the stairs. When she's fully down the stairs, Buzz takes this chance to look back at me and say, with a wicked grin, "Oh, I'm going to watch movies that will scare the shit out of you,"

"Mom told you not to swear," I plainly say, while simply looking at my brother.

If anything, _I_ should be more threatening than him, because _I'm_ the one dressed as a Devil. Then again, I'm too little to be intimidating… I guess Buzz will always be the intimidating one. But, I guess last year, at Christmastime, I had my chance to shine, when I was left home alone, because those two burglars got what was coming to them for trying to invade my house!

"Well, you little shit, Mom's not here. So, I can say whatever the hell I want," Buzz creeps closer to me, still with his same, troublemaking grin, as I back away, actually afraid. "Got it?" I just frantically nod.

"Buzz! Kevin! You coming?!" Mom hollers up the stairs. Everybody's downstairs—even Dad—because he was packing some food to bring to the party. It's only my oldest brother and I upstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" he hollers back down at her, before once again turning back to me. "So many scary movies…" he drifts off, before heading toward the stairs. Though, his last words are, "My first movie is going to be _Arachnophobia_ … Your favourite spider-riddled movie…" Buzz chuckles, as he makes his way down the stairs, leaving me standing here, in anger…

…

I finally make it down the stairs, where everybody is standing, waiting for me. "Well, there you are! I thought you'd never come down!" Mom claims, as she has my coat held out, ready for me to put on. Even though we're all—except Buzz—dressed in costume, we have to wear our coats for when we go outside, because it's cold out.

"Well, Buzz wouldn't leave me alone…" I mutter, as I wiggle my arms through the sleeves of my coat, while Mom continues to hold it out for me.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're a chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Alright!" Mom snaps, with a sigh. "If you two can't get along, nobody will be going anywhere! You hear me?!"

"Sorry…" Buzz mutters, but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Kevin?" Mom asks, when I pull away from her to zip up my coat. Since she's dressed as a witch, I can take her a lot more seriously now.

"I'm sorry…" I've become to say "sorry" so much now—even though most of the time it isn't my fault—I don't even know if I mean it, anymore.

"Thank you," Mom pulls up the collar of her coat a little more, making sure she's protected from the cold. "Now," She looks at the rest of us. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I've been ready forever. It was _these_ two, who were holding us up!" comments Megan, impatiently.

"Yeah!" Jeff agrees.

"Well, we're all ready now. So, let's go," We all start to head out the main door—Dad, being the first one. Though, as I'm on my way out the door, I don't see Mom following us. She looks back at Buzz and asks, "Buzz, are you sure you'll be fine here tonight?"

"Mom, I'm not two years old, you know," Buzz is even snarky to Mom, but it's not as often as he is to me.

"Alright," Mom answers, I believe just trying to ignore Buzz's comment. "Have fun! We'll be back in a couple of hours! Make sure that phone stays plugged in at ALL times! You hear me?!"

"Mom, like I said, I'm not two!"

"Buzz!"

"Alright, alright!"

Mom sighs, as she finally leaves the house, closing the door behind her. I guess Mom didn't realize I was listening to the conversation, because she looks up at me, startled. "Oh, Kev, I thought you were with your siblings!" I can tell that I really made her jump, because she still has a startled tone in her voice.

"Sorry, I just got caught up with listening," I shrug.

"Alright," is all Mom says, before ushering me away from the door. "Come on, your brother and sisters are waiting for you."

As Mom continues to usher me away from the steps and out onto the sidewalk, I hear Dad holler, "Hey, Kate! You coming! We want to get there, before Halloween's over, you know!"

"I'm coming, Peter!" I swear, Mom has a slight impatient tone in her voice. I'm finally ushered out to the sidewalk, where my siblings are waiting for me. "Alright," Mom kisses each of us. "Have fun. Don't go any more blocks than usual. Keep that quarter on you, in case you need to use a payphone to call us or Buzz, OK? Each one of you has a quarter, right?"

My siblings and I pat our pockets, where we've kept our quarters. "Yep," I answer, as well as my other siblings.

"Alright," She gives me a hug, as she says to all of us. "Make sure you keep an eye on him. This is your first year doing this alone. If he gets too cold, come home, OK?"

"Yes, Mom," Megan rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes," Mom firmly says, but she doesn't seem angered. It's rare that Megan, Linnie, or even Jeff make her mad.

"I'm not a baby, Mom," I always have the need to stick up for myself; even more so last year, actually.

"I know. I'm just a worrier, is all,"

"Any day now, Kate!" I hear Dad holler, once again.

"Alright!" she hollers back, before once again looking down at us. "Don't be too late. You're to be home before us, you understand? Call us from home, when you are home, OK?"

"Yes, Mom!" Linnie has a slight snippiness in her voice.

"Katie! Come on!"

"Alright," Mom huffs, seeming to be finally finished. I understand that she's a worrier, but this is ridiculous! By the time we're able to leave, all of the (good) candy will be gone! "Love you! Have a good night! Have fun!" she hollers back to us, as she starts to walk away to where Dad's waiting for her with the car.

"Finally…" Jeff sighs. I look up at him, and I see that he and my sisters are all looking at the direction of where Mom went.

"She's just a worrier. You know that," Linnie tells Jeff. "This is our first year out by ourselves. Anything could happen."

"Winnetka? Nah… Nothing ever happens in this neighbourhood…" As they start to walk away, "yeah, right" is all I'm able to think. Though, I'm still standing there, facing where Mom and Dad are getting into their vehicle, but I'm not staring at them; I'm staring off into space. "Kevin," Jeff grabs my attention. "Come on, I at least want us to be able to do three blocks." Since Buzz, the oldest, isn't with us, Jeff is the leader of our group. All's I can say is "coming", before sprinting after my siblings in this cold…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I sit down on the couch in the living room, having the TV all to myself. I flick on the TV from my chair with the remote, since I've already plugged in the tape for the movie, _Arachnophobia_. I sit back, grab my bowl of popcorn and my glass of Coke beside me, and enjoy.

As the movie previews appear on the screen, I can't help but chuckle to myself at the thought of my four younger siblings—especially Kevin—out there by themselves on this cold, dark, creepy night. Even though I'm too old for Trick or Treating, I still believe anything can happen out there. While still snacking, I look over to the phone beside the chair, wondering if it _really_ needs to be plugged in…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and I are all out on this cold night, trying to Trick or Treat. I have the collar of my coat covering my face, so the cold wind doesn't freeze me as bad. I have my sack in my hand, as we go up to our neighbour's door. If I'm already this cold, I don't know if I'll be able to make it out here.

Mom said that if I got too cold, I'm to be taken home. I don't want to look like a wimp to my older siblings, especially since we just started, and I just got finished telling Mom how I'm not a baby. But, I guess if we start moving, I'll be able to warm up, sooner or later.

We make it to the neighbour's house, and it's decorated how most of the other houses are decorated for this time of year: with jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, skeletons, and cobwebs. Unlike the one house on the block, this house, and most of the other houses on the block, is decorated dull, compared to the one house at the end of the street. Even _our_ house is dull-decorated, but it's not lit up enough, like most of these other houses, to attract attention. Buzz had the option to hand out candy, but he refused. I guess it's a good thing, considering how he'd probably do something to it, like sticking it down his pants or spitting on it.

I'm too caught up in my thoughts, I don't even realize I'm standing in one place on the sidewalk. "Kevin, come on. What is with you tonight?" Linnie impatiently says, while she and the others are already standing on the neighbour's front porch. It takes her grabbing my attention to make me snap out of my thoughts and make me rush up to where they are on the deck. She just sighs and shakes her head, before knocking on the door…

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Look at all these families, going out Trick or Treating, Marv," I mention to my partner, as we slowly drive down this block in Winnetka. He and I are both looking at the passing families, dressed up in their Halloween costumes. I just shake my head. "What a waste of time and money…"

"You've never went Trick or Treating, Harry?"

"Yeah, when I was a little kid, but now that I look at it, it seems to be a plain waste of time,"

"What if you ever had kids? Would you feel the same way?"

"Yes, I would. Though, I wouldn't have to worry about that, because you know how I feel about kids…"

"Why? Because of of that McCallister boy last year?"

"No, not because of the McCallister boy last year…" I answer my partner, snippy. "But, he doesn't help…" I don't need any kids in my life; Marv is who I'll ever need.

"Well, if you think Trick or Treating is a waste of time, then why are we dressed up?"

"It's Halloween, Marv," I start to answer my partner. "Nobody will suspect us as burglars, when we're dressed up in costumes, like everyone else."

"True," he answers. There's a pause, before he asks, "So, where are we starting first?"

"You know, I was thinking about that, and I was thinking of starting with the kid's house. We're already on that street, aren't we?"

"What kid?"

I just sigh and roll my eyes. As much as Marv means to me, he gets on my nerves with his idiocy. "The kid from last year! You know! The one you brought up! The McCallister boy!"

"OK, OK!"

"God…" is all I say, with a sigh.

We slowly drive down the same street that that terror of a child lives on. Thinking this through, I'm pretty confident he and his family will be out Trick or Treating. If not, they're on some big, fancy holiday for Halloween, even though Halloween isn't considered a holiday. Rich people these days…

When we pull up to the McCallisters' house, I smirk, because we'll be able to have our revenge on the very boy, who tore up Marv and I last year, by breaking and entering his house. Nobody will know we're there. If any useless Trick or Treaters come to the door, they don't have to know we're there, because we'll leave the house as dark as it is now—with only the porch lights on.

We get out of the vehicle, bringing nothing but our crowbars with us. Though, before we go up the stairs to the house, my partner asks, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring our crowbars with us? Won't people find that kinda suspicious?"

"Marv, it's Halloween. You could kill a man, and get away with it. People will just probably think these are just a part of our costumes,"

"Crowbars go along with warlocks and vampires?" Marv's dressed as the vampire, and I'm dressed as the warlock.

"It's Halloween. You can do anything you want. Now, come on,"

I start to head up the stairs, not even thinking about it, until I step on them. That's when I realized that last year, the kid watered down the stairs, so that they'd freeze. But, I guess he wasn't expecting us to break out of jail, especially around Halloween, so he didn't have time to trap his house full of dangerous goodies.

As we're heading up the stairs, Marv asks me, "We're not planning on killing anybody, are we?"

I just look back at him and ask, "Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Well, you said that you could even get away with murder on Halloween! So, I'm just wondering if that's what we're doing!"

I just shake my head and sigh. "You're such an idiot, Marv…"

"How am I an idiot?"

"Nevermind. Now, shut up, so we can get to work," I grin, while I knock on the door, hoping that nobody will answer…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as our neighbour answers the door, we all say our first words, "Trick or Treat!"

"Why, you McCallister kids are the first ones here! I'm surprised!" the over-bubbly, slightly overweight blonde woman cheerfully tells us. She's dressed as a viking, and I'm reminded of Bugs Bunny. She takes the plastic bowl with a jack-o-lantern face on it away from the table that it was resting on and asks, "Now, what would you like?"

"Whatcha got?" Jeff asks.

She lowers the bowl and shows us what's inside. There's a mixture of candy bars, such as Milky Way, 3 Musketeers, and Hershey's! I love all three, but I know it's not nice to grab more than what's allowed.

"Oh, I love 3 Musketeers! It's my favourite!" Linnie claims, excitedly.

I can't see her face from where I'm standing, since I'm behind my siblings, but I'm sure she's wide-eyed. Since 3 Musketeers are Linnie's favourite, it's the first thing she grabs. Jeff and Megan grab what they want from the bowl, but I haven't got the chance to yet. Though, I'm not afraid to speak up for myself.

"Oh, come on, Kevin!" Betsy, our viking-dressed neighbour, waves me over to come closer to the door. I'm glad she did, because I was about to speak up for myself. I come closer to the door, and she kindly says, "Go on, take what you want. Take one of all three, if you want!"

"Thanks!"

I grab one of each kind, because I know that, if I don't hide my stash of Halloween candy properly, it's going to be stolen from Buzz, especially since he didn't go Trick or Treating this year. I think that's his excuse… He also has my other siblings' Halloween candy to steal from, but it'll most-likely be me, who will lose the most candy. I want to make sure I have as much as possible, so I'll at least have SOME.

Once I've collected the candy I want, the candy bowl is set back down on the table, and Betsy cheerfully tells us, "Goodnight! Have fun! Stay safe! And say 'hi' to your parents for me!"

"Thanks! We will!" Linnie is the first one to reply back.

We all wave to the neighbour, as we trot down the steps. Betsy soon closes the door, shutting out the rest of the cold air. She's lucky to be inside a nice warm house, because it's awfully chilly out here. Though, we just started. I can't complain!

Once we're back out onto the sidewalk, Jeff almost immediately digs into me, "What'd you do that for?!" I thought it'd be better, having Buzz not be with us, but I guess I was wrong.

"Do what?!" I ask, defensively.

"Grab three pieces of candy! How greedy can you be?!" Linnie is also taking a turn digging into me.

"She said I could!"

"Just because she said you could, doesn't mean you should! She was just testing your politeness, you know!" Jeff continues to raise his voice about this nonsense to me.

"I'm always polite!" I have no issue with biting back, that's for sure.

"Well, if you are, then next time, you'll only take one!" My siblings turn away from me, once Jeff says those last words.

I stand here, feeling my anger rise, because it's Halloween night, and my siblings, who aren't even as bad as Buzz, are tearing me down, but I won't let them ruin my night! I try to run after them, shouting, "Well, you know just as well as I do, that Buzz will steal our candy! Especially mine! I think that's one reason why he didn't come this year!"

"If you don't behave yourself, he won't be the only one taking your candy! Now, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I continue to chase after my siblings in this cold, once Jeff says that to me. I know it's not very good to run in the cold, but what else can I do? I don't want to be left out here by myself, even though our house is closeby. Though, I'd rather deal with my three siblings, who aren't as bad as Buzz, because if I were to go back home, that's who I'd have to deal with. I guess I will have to tough it out. Anything is better than dealing with Buzz…

 **Harry's PoV:**

As soon as I knock on the door, Marv and I impatiently wait for an answer to not happen. There doesn't seem to be an answer, so Marv automatically says, "OK. Nobody's home. Let's go!"

He moves toward the door, but I shove him back with my arm. "Would you relax? We don't know for sure that they're not home! It _is_ possible that they didn't hear us knock, you know,"

"But, only the porch lights are on," Marv points up to the obvious lit up porch lights. "Surely, they're not home."

"Just because the porch lights are the only things lit up, doesn't mean they're not home, Marv. They could've just shut off the lights to the rest of their house, because they didn't want any Trick or Treaters coming to their house,"

"A house with a large family like that wouldn't want Trick or Treaters?" Marv questions.

"You never know…" I answer my partner, shrugging. "I'll try knocking one more time," I knock on the door once more, hoping that I'm wrong about the McCallisters staying home for Halloween. Considering how rich they are, they probably went out to some fancy party, or something.

"Well, like I said, they're not home,"

He once again tries to reach for the door, but I shove his arm away again. "Would you cut it out, Marv?!" I'm becoming slowly irritated with my partner's actions.

"Sorry…"

"Since _I'm_ the leader of this operation, _I'll_ be the one to open the door," I point to myself and snarkily reply to Marv. I face the door again and try to open it, but it happens to be locked. I try a few more times, just to see if it happens to be a dumb doorknob or not, but I'm positive that it's locked.

"Maybe they went to bed," Marv suggests, as he shrugs.

"On Halloween?"

"Perhaps. They could've had their reasons,"

"No. They must be out. I'd bust one of the windows up front here, but I don't want to seem suspicious, so we'll try to get in through one of the backdoors,"

I start to walk away from the door, when Marv asks, "Who would be suspicious of us?"

I just look at him and condescendingly answer, "Everyone, Marv…" I continue down the steps, saying, "Come on, Marv," I try to brush off my partner's idiocy, but it's quite hard to, even though I've worked with him for so long; I should be used to it.

"Coming, Harry," I just hope we'll have more luck through one of the backdoors…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Since my siblings gave me heck at our neighbour's house, with each house we've gone to since, I've only taken one piece of candy, a bag of chips, and/or a can of pop. I shouldn't have taken what they said to heart, but I did, because I didn't want them to snap at me again, even though it'd be over something stupid… like it usually is.

I thought the longer I'd walk, the warmer I'd get, but that doesn't seem to be happening, because the temperature seems to be dropping. I don't know how Megan and Linnie are doing it out here in those bunny costumes, with only wearing coats and earmuffs with the bunny ears on top.

I'm surprised Mom even allowed them to wear an outfit like that, for two reasons: 1. It's too revealing. 2. It's too cold outside. Though, I guess, even though they're younger than Buzz and Jeff, Megan and Linnie are old enough to make their own decisions. I guess they're also not whiners, like how I am. Jeff and I are dressed warmer, and I almost feel like complaining.

I didn't realize it, but I guess I've slowed down, because the next thing that's said to me, is, "Are you coming or not, Kev?" I look up at Jeff, who's looking back at me, as well as my two sisters.

"Sorry, I'm just cold…" I finally admit.

"Well, come on! We're supposed to go two more blocks! You'll warm up, I promise!" Jeff tries to urge me to continue on faster, but I don't think it's for _my_ sake; I think it's for _their_ sake.

"We've been walking the block this whole time, and I'm cold!"

"Don't you want to go Trick or Treating with us, Kev?" Linnie asks, in a nicer tone.

"Of course, but I'm just cold! It's hard to have fun, when I'm cold!"

"Well, you're ruining _our_ fun, Kev! If you're coming with us, then come on! If not, then go back home!"

"I'm not going back home with Buzz! I only have very little candy, and he'll eat it all on me!"

"Well then, if you don't want that happening, then come on, Kev!" Megan urges. She's not as harsh as Jeff, but she doesn't have as nice of a tone as Linnie.

"You have ten seconds to make your decision. If you don't, we're leaving without you," I can't believe Jeff is giving me a decision like this, but I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, because if I keep arguing, then I know they'll leave me, for sure. "One…" I look behind me, where the direction of our house is. "Two…" If I decide to go back now, then it's only a short walk home. "Three…" But, if I decide to keep going, and I finally have enough, then I'll _really_ be in trouble, because it'll be even harder to get back home. "Four…" And, if I were to go back home, I'd have to deal with the terrors from Buzz. I may have the choice to go upstairs in my room, play a game, and watch a movie of my own, but, then again, Buzz may force me to watch a scary movie with him, like that _Arachnophobia_ movie. "Five…" I guess if anything were to happen, while we're out, there's always payphones to use. "Six…" At home, Buzz may unplug the phone, so I wouldn't be able to call Mom and Dad, if anything were to happen.

Finally, when Jeff says "seven", I decide to face my siblings again and spurt out, "Alright! I'll come with you!"

"Well, it's about time! Jeez! If I would've hit 'ten', you'd be standing here, on the sidewalk, alone," I just look at my siblings, as they're standing there, looking at me. "Now, come on! We have many more houses to go to, and I don't tend to spend the rest of the night, standing here and wasting time!" My siblings start to walk away from me, and I take that as a queue to start following them…

 **Harry's PoV:**

Once Marv and I make it to the back of the house, I see that it's completely dark inside, which explains to me that, most-likely, nobody's home. Though, just to be safe, I whisper to Marv my plan, "You try the door to the basement, and I'll try the backdoor to the kitchen. If someone answers, just say we're pranksters, pretending to rob houses or something, OK?"

"So, we're going to try the same doors as last time?" Marv asks, worriedly.

"Yes," I answer, before condescendingly asking him, "Is that going to be a problem, Marv?"

"No. It's just that you know what happened the last time—with me falling down those icy stairs. Then, when you tried to break in through the kitchen door, what little hair you had at the time caught on fire!"

"What little hair I had, eh? I'll tell you what, Marv, if you're too much of a chicken to do this job, the intake of every stolen item that will be sold will belong to me. So, if you don't want me to be richer than you, then I suggest you stop whining and get moving,"

"If you say so…" my idiotic partner answers, unsurely.

I sigh, shaking my head, before saying to my partner, "Now, go on, Marv,"

We go our separate ways. As he's making his way down the non-icy stairs, I make my way to the backdoor, which won't have a blowtorch to blow off what little hair I have left. I knock on the door, seeing if anyone will answer, but, as I wait for an answer, I see a slight flickering of light in the house. Maybe the TV was left on to deter people from thinking the McCallisters were out? Though, I have to be sure, so I knock, hoping that I'm right.

When there doesn't seem to be an answer, I become confident that I'm right about my theory of the TV being left on, and the McCallisters not being home. So, I step away from the door, heading to where the stairs are that lead down to the basement. I whisper down to Marv, in a loud enough voice, "Hey, Marv!"

He's still trying to open the door, like an idiot would, when he finally looks up at me, answering, "Yeah?"

"There's a TV on in the house, I believe, but I'm sure nobody's home,"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I can't be positive, but that's my theory,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come upstairs and help me open the door!" I'm still using a whispering voice, but I use an obvious tone with Marv.

"Oh…"

"Now, come on!" I wave for him to come back up the stairs, and that's what he does.

As soon as he's back up the stairs, he follows me over to the back kitchen door. "So, how are we going to get in?"

"The same way we tried to get in before," I hold up my crowbar. "With our crowbars."

"Oh…"

Marv holds up his crowbar, too. When I went to get him from the basement door, that's what he was using to try and open the door. I don't know why he'd be dumb enough to ask that question…

"Now, come on. Let's hurry up and get inside!"

"OK, OK!" Marv and I are at the backdoor, trying to open it with our crowbars. I feel like we're close to having success, until a pit drops in my stomach, when I see a light turn on in the kitchen. "Did a light just turn on?"

"It seems so…" We're both still whispering. "Now, come on! Let's get out of here!" As quickly, but as quietly as possible, that's exactly what Marv and I do…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're now at the end of the street that we live on, and we've Trick or Treated at all of the houses on our side of the road. Now, it's time to do the opposite side of the street. Though, as exciting as this is, getting candy, chips, and pop, I'm quite tired and cold, already. Usually, this is easier to do, when Mom and Dad are with us, because they'd bring both vehicles, in case we needed to go inside and warm up for a few minutes. Where we live, most Halloween nights are quite chilly. Though, this year, we're out on our own, doing this.

As we're crossing the road, I drag my feet, because I'm too cold to go any faster. "Come on, Kevin," Jeff starts complaining again. "Hurry up. We're still on the first street— _our_ street!" I don't believe he's as cold as I am, and he's complaining more than me! And it's on a totally different matter!

"I'm sorry, but I'm just cold…" I mutter.

"Kevin, you don't usually complain like this, while Trick or Treating. What's going on with you?" Megan asks, who surprisingly isn't as rude as Jeff.

"I'm used to having Mom and Dad's vehicles to warm up in…" I admit, before hiding my face in the collar of my coat.

"Well, we don't this year, so you're going to have to deal with it, bud," Linnie is also speaking to me in a nicer tone than Jeff.

"No," Jeff places his hand out in front of my two sisters. "Not unless we leave him, so he can go back home…"

"Jeff! You're not going to leave your nine-year-old brother on the street by himself!" Surprisingly, Megan turns defensive about me.

"Hey, I'm not like Buzz. If I _were_ like Buzz, I'd either leave him in the middle of the city by himself or just out in the middle of nowhere. At least I'm leaving him on the same street as our house," Jeff then looks away from my sisters and down to me. "You can make it back home, can't you, squirt? You're not _that_ incapable, are you?"

"You're not actually going to leave me, are you?!" My eyes widen, as I become fearful that Jeff is legitimately serious about leaving me on the sidewalk, alone.

"Why not?" he asks, slightly raising his arms. "You're complaining about wanting to go home, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But, nothing. We're not even done our street yet, and we still have a couple more hours to go. Now, if you're going to keep complaining the whole time, you might as well go home now, while you have the chance. We're on the same street as our house, so it shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

"But, Jeff!"

"No," My brother just shakes his head, before pointing to the direction of our house and ordering, "Now, go home, before I change my mind!"

"But, I want to go with you!" I defend myself. How is him saying he'll change his mind be a threat?

"Trust me, you don't want to continue going with us… Not when I'm about ready to lose my temper with you,"

"I'd rather go with you than be with Buzz!"

"Trust me, if you don't go home right now, I'll be _worse_ than Buzz!"

"But…"

"Just go, Kevin. Please?" Megan tries to convince me, for my sake.

I continue to stand and look at my siblings, before walking away, to head back home. I don't want to go home with Buzz, but Jeff might be serious with becoming worse than Buzz, if I don't leave. What's going to happen, when I get home? I just hope Buzz will leave me alone, and mind his own business, while watching that stupid _Arachnophobia_ movie…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

As I turn on the light in the kitchen, so that I can get myself a snack, I swear I hear some whispering voices coming from behind the kitchen door. It's probably my imagination, since it's Halloween, and I've been watching _Arachnophobia_. That, or it's Trick or Treaters or pranksters out in our backyard.

I shrug it off as nothing, as I go into the freezer, trying to find the tub of ice cream. Though, at the corner of my eye, I swear I see two larger figures quickly go by the back window. I still don't think much about it, even though my stomach is starting to have an uneasy feeling. I continue to try and find the tub of ice cream in the freezer…

 **Harry's PoV:**

Marv and I rush to the front of the house, where our van is parked. I just hope whoever turned on the light in the kitchen didn't see or hear us, and if they did, I just hope they think it's Trick or Treaters or pranksters. Even though I think Trick or Treating is a waste of time, I'm quite thankful that it's Halloween, and not any other time of the year, if we were heard or seen.

"Do you think they saw us?!" Marv fearfully asks, still with his voice in a whisper.

"I don't know," I answer, as we enter the vehicle. "Also, you don't have to whisper, anymore. We're long out of their earshot for them to hear us."

"I was just being cautious, that's all," Marv answers, now speaking in a normal voice, as he buckles up his seat belt.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being cautious with your voice right now, but we _do_ have to get out of here. Come on," I explain to my partner, as I put the van into gear and drive away from the McCallister Residence…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I try to hold back the tears, so that they don't freeze to my face in this cold. I hold my already heavy bag of candy close to me, as I shuffle my feet across the sidewalk, looking down at the ground. I try to make my way back home, and I'm almost there, but as cold as I am, I'd rather not be stuck alone with Buzz. Though, Jeff threatened that if I didn't leave, he'd be even _worse_ than Buzz! I'd hate to see that…

As I'm strolling my merry way down the road, my eyes catch a glimpse of a set of headlights coming my way. Even though it's not unusual for cars to be going by on our street at night, and even on Halloween, I still curiously look up at the oncoming vehicle.

I don't think much about it, until the vehicle starts to slow down. I start to become fearful, as the van slows down next to me. With the surrounding streetlights and the lighting from the houses, they reveal the van's colour. I hear horror stories of abduction happening, with using a windowless white van. This van just so happens to be white and windowless… My fears are definitely proven right, when the van comes to a complete stop beside me. I keep my distance, as the window rolls down, I believe revealing the same man I knew from last year.

I'm proven right, when I hear, "Hi there, little pal…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thank you! After a few months of no updates, what do you think? :D I promise Chapter 2 (the last chapter) will be up next! I just have to proofread it first! Like I said in the beginning Author's Note, this isn't my** _ **real Home Alone**_ **story! The** _ **real**_ **one will be coming sometime in November! I have some other writing to tend to during this month, so I hope you won't be waiting too long for me to post the first chapter of it! Until then, you have this story to enjoy! Adios! :D**

 **PS: I'm VERY sorry! It was my intention to have this posted by Halloween (I even had to change some wording in BOTH of my Author's Notes, because it wasn't), but I lost my Internet for a week! It was such bad timing, but I'm posting this now, since I have my Internet back now! I hope this is worth the wait!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Tricks

**A/N: Hello again! (Here I go again with the Author's Notes…) Here's the second chapter to this Halloween-themed** _ **Home Alone**_ **story,** _ **A Home Alone Halloween**_ **. Please let me know what you think, as this will be the first of two** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories I'll be posting this year! Now, nevermind this Author's Note; just go ahead and read Chapter 2 of this story! :D**

 **Chapter 2: Halloween Tricks**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as last year's burglar greets me with his signature "hi there, little pal", while giving me that same smirk I know, I start to back away, slowly. "What are you doing out here alone on Halloween? Trick or Treating by yourself?" the meaner burglar asks.

"I… I… Uh…"

"Now, come on, don't be shy, kid. Just answer the question," the not-as-scary burglar speaks to me from the passenger seat.

As terrified as I am, since I'm truthfully out here alone, I try to lie my way out of this situation. I start by saying, while trying not to stutter, "I'm… I'm not out here alone,"

"Oh, really?" I can already tell that the burglar, who I found out last year is named Harry, doesn't believe me.

"Yes! My siblings are just right down the street there!" I point to the direction of where my brother and sisters disappeared to.

"Well, if that's really true, then why are you out here by yourself?" Harry's trying to sound sympathetic, but I don't trust his tone.

"We had an argument," I'm trying to be truthful. Who knows? Maybe they'll go away?

"About what, little buddy?" the one, who I found out is named Marv last year, asks me from the passenger seat. I'm only able to see the dark figure of his body. Considering how there's streetlights and lights from the neighbouring houses, I'm still really only able to see Harry, who's closer to me.

"I kept complaining I was cold…" I admit, before hiding my face in the collar of my coat, once again.

"Well, if you're cold, little pal, then you're welcome to warm up in here with us," Harry's smirk nevers disappears, even when he makes that offer. Of course, that's only going to make me trust him even less.

"Harry!" hisses Marv.

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry quickly whips his head toward Marv, while hissing at him. He turns his head back to me, with his smile returning.

"Umm…" I know better than to go into any stranger's vehicle, but I especially don't trust these two jerks! Considering how they discovered how smart I actually am last year, I'm surprised Harry would even make an offer like that. "No, thank you… My house is literally right up the road…" Even though they, especially Marv, can't see it, I slightly point my finger toward the direction of my house, while still holding my bag of goodies in the same hand.

"Oh, we were just there," When Harry says that to me, my eyes widen again. "It seemed as though nobody was home, until your kitchen light turned on. Who's there?"

"My brother," I answer.

I might as well be truthful, because if I told them any different, then: A. They might try to break into my house again. B. If they figured I was there alone, then they might try to harm me, in some way.

"Your brother, huh?" It seems as though Harry doesn't believe me.

"Yes!" I don't know why, but my voice rises. "My brother, Buzz, is there, because he's too old for Trick or Treating!" I'm feeling almost desperate to discourage these two bandits from doing anything with me _or_ my house. It also doesn't help that I'm freezing out here!

"Buzz, huh?" Harry sounds like he's believing me even less…

"That's what we call him!" I exasperate.

"Alright, alright… I believe you," He raises his hand, as he quickly faces forward. Though, I don't believe his tone.

I don't know why, but I feel like I should ask this, "Can I go home now?"

"Who's stopping you?" Harry's hand is now lowered, and he's now looking back at me again.

"I… I just thought…"

"Go on. Go home, kid," Harry aims his thumb back behind his head, pointing towards my house. "We have no use with talking to you, anyway. If your house isn't going to be empty, then we have no use to be there, now, do we?"

"I… I don't know… I guess not…" is all I manage to say.

"Go on! Get out of here!" he shouts at me, startling me to back away from the vehicle even further, before I drop my candy bag and finally start running for my life toward the direction of my house. I hear Harry shout out his van window, "Maybe we'll run into your siblings on our way to our next stop! I'll be sure to say 'hello'!" Though, I just ignore what he says and keep on running…

…

I keep running, with the cold air pressing against my face. My mind is completely focused on just going back home. I just hope those two bandits leave me be, and continue to go about their business. Even if they _were_ to run into my siblings, I don't think they'd be able to recognize them, considering how Harry was the only one to see almost the entirety of my family, when he came to check out our house last year. Though, he wouldn't know who my siblings would be, and who my cousins would be. Also, even if they _did_ see my siblings, considering how they're in costumes and coats, it'd be hard to recognize them. Then again, they recognized _me_ , didn't they?

I know I'm just a few houses down from finally returning home—no matter if Buzz is there or not, because I really don't want to deal with last year's burglars—when I hear the sound of a slow-moving vehicle gaining up on me. Feeling fearful, I freeze in my tracks. I know I should keep on running, but I'm too frozen with fear to continue.

I slowly turn my head to look behind me, and I see that the windowless white van of the bandits is slowly gaining on me. I won't let them catch me; I take this chance to run. Though, as I start to run again, the vehicle starts to speed up a little bit, as it seems to be chasing after me. I don't know if they're just trying to scare me or if they're legitimately trying to catch me.

I look up ahead, seeing that my house is next in the row of houses on this street. I just hope I'm lucky enough to make it there. If Harry and Marv were to catch me, when I'm not far from home, that would be bad luck, on my part. Even though it's cold outside, I have to run as fast as I can, so as to get away from the protruding white vehicle.

As I'm about ready to cross the road, over to my house, I hear Harry shout out his window, "Hey, come on, kid! No need to run away from us! We're just trying to scare you!" Though, I pay no mind to him, and I just continue to run over to the direction of my house.

As soon as I make it onto the sidewalk in front of my house, I hear the van screech to a stop. I become even more nervous, as I think that I'll be caught by these two burglars. I know I'm right about them wanting to catch me, because I hear their van doors open and shut as soon as they're out of the vehicle.

As fast as I can, I try to make it up to the front door of my house, as I incessantly pound on it, hoping Buzz will let me in. Though, the two men are running up the sidewalk, almost up to me, when I start shouting, "Help! Buzz! Let me in!"

As much as I try to grab Buzz's attention, by banging on the door and shouting, as expected, he doesn't come to my rescue. He probably has that stupid _Arachnophobia_ movie turned up way louder than it should be.

Just as Harry and Marv are about to grab me, I decide that it's not time to give up yet, so I jump over the railing of the front porch into the small, now-dead garden in front of the house. If I hope to get away, I should try more than just the front door to get to safety. For now, the final two options are one of the two backdoors.

As I try to run to the back of the house—my breath, already becoming hard to catch—I see that the kitchen light is turned on. Assuming that Buzz is hopefully in the kitchen, I race for the door as fast as I can. I know the two burglars haven't given up on me yet, considering how I'm now on my own property.

So, knowing that, I proceed to bang on the door, trying to open it. Though, I'm unable to receive an answer. Either Buzz doesn't hear me, he's ignoring me, or he's just not in the kitchen. Even if the movie _is_ turned up loud, if he's in the kitchen, he should still be able to hear me.

Becoming desperate, as I hear the footsteps of the two men protruding closer, I quickly look down at the bottom of the door, fastly forming an idea, when I see the doggy door. Our dog, Scout, died shortly after the Spring started last year, and yet his doggy door still remains.

"Where are you, you little creep?!" I hear the same shouting coming voice from Harry as I did last year. I have to do this idea now! It's now or never!

Quickly going down onto my knees, I stick my head through the doggy door. Unfortunately, I'm not small enough to fit through, considering my small size. Though, that's not stopping me from still trying to grab Buzz's attention.

From here, I see Buzz, relaxing in the living room, still watching that horror movie. It's now or never to do this, because I know the two bad guys are right there! So, I shout, "Buzz! Buzz! Help me!" Either he ignores me or doesn't hear me, so I try again, "Please! Buzz! Help me!"

Though, my attempts fall as useless, because sooner than I know it, the two men from last year finally catch up to me. I'm forced out from the doggy door, by what feels like Harry's hands, since he's stronger.

"Got you, you little fucker…" is all I hear through Harry's gritted teeth, as he has ahold of me by my feet.

As soon as I'm back out onto the little bit of concrete that's on the ground in front of the kitchen door, I see the two burglars, looking down at me, with angry smirks on their faces. I know now that I'm in trouble…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but I faintly hear shouting coming from outside, out back. The movie has been taking over pretty much every other sound, but I'm sure I heard shouting right at the backdoor. I swear, it was almost in the kitchen...

I look over to the kitchen, which still has the light on. I'm about to shrug it off that I even heard anything—try to convince myself that it was just my imagination on Halloween—until I hear someone, a kid, shout, "Help!" Though, the sound is quickly cut off, and something tells me that I need to see what's out back... now.

I run for the backdoor, and as soon as I'm outside, I don't see anything, except for the neighbouring houses in this dark Halloween night. I'm wanting to go back inside, because of how cold it is out here. That's one reason why I didn't want to go Trick or Treating tonight. Kevin and the others are absolutely insane, while I'm inside a nice, warm, cozy house.

As I'm about to go back inside and shut the door, I hear what I for sure isn't my imagination, calling out, "Help! Buzz!" I know whose voice that belongs to: Kevin.

My eyes widen, as I rush out of the house, not even thinking that I'm still in my stocking feet, when I hear my little brother calling for me again. When I make it to the side of the house, I see two men—one big with a toque, and one thin with curly hair—pulling my brother across the frosted ground, with a hand over his mouth. He's struggling to break free, but I know just how weak Kevin actually is.

It seems as though Kevin sees me, because he stalls his struggling. His eyes widen, when I believe he shouts, "Buzz! Buzz! Help!"

"Kevin!" I shout, finally getting out of my trance, as I try to run after my brother and the two men, who have him...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd see Buzz chasing after me, to save me from two burglars, who seem to be now kidnappers. Though, it's happening, because he chases after me, shouting, "Kevin!"

This makes the two now-kidnappers jump, startled. Harry looks back, seeing Buzz chasing after them. "Ah, shit... Come on, Marv!" Harry panics, as he starts running a little faster toward the van. I see that Marv quickly looks behind him, seeing that my brother still hasn't retreated from trying to save me.

Harry and Marv finally make it to the back of the van, when they open the backdoors and chuck me inside, causing me to make contact with the steel floor of the vehicle. The van is still empty, meaning that Harry and Marv were planning on targeting _my_ house first; probably out of revenge for last year.

"Kevin!" I'm still able to hear my brother shout. Considering how all this is happening, it seems as though Buzz has never run so slowly in his life. I guess, in my desperate situation, he's not fast enough.

"Come on, Marv! Let's go!"

I can tell that Harry is out of breath, just by the way he's talking to Marv, even though he's still panicked. The van doors are slammed shut, and it isn't long before the two men, who are now kidnappers, enter the front of the vehicle, leaving me unable to do anything to save myself...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

Before I'm even able to reach the van, it pulls away, with my little brother tossed in the back. "Shit!" I curse to myself, as I kick the ground with my stocking foot. I'm too worried about my brother right now to even think about the pain.

Since the front door is locked, I rush back inside the house through the backdoor. I regret the decision of unplugging the phone, because just me plugging it back in is a few extra seconds added on to how far the kidnappers can go.

Still trying to keep it together, I pick up the phone, dialing Dad's cellphone. I receive an answer on the opposite end, which is, _"Hello?"_ It's Dad's voice.

"Dad? Yeah, hi. It's Buzz..." I'm still trying to keep it together, as I try to explain to him what happened.

" _Buzz, what's going on?"_ Dad's instantly worried, because it's not very often he hears me worried.

"It's... It's Kevin..."

" _What's the matter? Is he hurt?"_

"I hope not..."

" _What do you mean?"_

I try to hold back the tears, as I try to explain, "It was all my fault... If only I hadn't kept the TV so loud..."

" _Buzz, what happened?"_ I can hear the worry in Dad's voice.

"I... I should've let him in, but I didn't hear him..."

" _Buzz! Would you just get to the point?!"_ Dad becomes agitated.

"Two men took Kevin, and there was nothing I could do..." As soon as I tell Dad that, I hear nothing but total silence on the opposite end...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

A few seconds after we're in motion, I finally gather my mind back together, so that I can try to get myself out of here. Since the two men left my arms and legs free, I take the chance to stand up. Once I'm standing, I try to keep my balance, considering how this is a bumpy ride. They're trying to speed away, before it's discovered that I've been abducted by them. I just hope they don't run down any kids, since it is, after all, Halloween.

Considering how rushed and panicked I was to get away from Harry and Marv, I completely forgot that it was even Halloween. I even completely forgot I had on my costume! I even dropped my bag of candy on the sidewalk, so that I could get away faster. Some kid will be lucky. Luckier than me, that is...

Knowing that I've been kidnapped on Halloween is more heartbreaking than being kidnapped on any other day, since Halloween is one of my favourite times of the year. Though, it'd be even more heartbreaking, if it was on Christmas, since Christmas is my favourite holiday!

Now that I'm standing, I take this chance to head to the backdoors as quickly, but as discreetly as possible. Though, it's hard to be discreet, when Harry hits a hard enough bump to send me flying towards the doors. I try to hold in the gasp, when my hands make painful contact with the doors.

I was hoping that they would fly open, but it's just my luck that they don't. I quickly look behind me, toward the front of the van, seeing that Harry and Marv haven't seemed to notice. At least, I don't _think_ they noticed...

The doors must have a latch on them, but it's too dark back here to see. So, my only option is to feel around with my hands. I have mittens on, but that doesn't stop me from trying to feel around. As I'm feeling around, it seems as though I finally _do_ find something—a latch for one of the doors! I feel the opposite door, and it seems as though that door has the same latch, too!

I grow hopeful, because I know now that I'll be able to escape! Considering how I got these two bandits last year, they're not going to be able to get me this year! Also, considering how they know how I am, I'm surprised they willingly left me untied. I guess they're just testing me... Maybe they know I'm trying to escape? It doesn't matter right now. I have to focus on getting out of here.

As soon as I push the one latch, I feel, and even hear, the left door open. My hope grows even more, as I try to push open the door. Though, my fear grows pretty quickly again, when I hear, "Hey! What are you doing back there?!"

I'm too afraid, that I don't answer. They hear commotion back here, so there's no time to stall, by freezing out of fear. "Hey, Harry! He's trying to escape!" My gut instantly drops, when I hear that.

"Oh, for fuck sakes!" I hear the hot-headed burglar shout, before I feel the van pull over to the side of the road, jerking me to the side of the vehicle. Though, I hang on to the latch, for dear life, which causes the door to shut again. "Get back here, you little moron..." Harry doesn't shout at me, but I can tell he's angry. So, before he's able to catch me, I push the latch again, reopening the backdoor.

Once I successfully reopen the backdoor, I jump down from the van and run for my life back to the direction of my house. I didn't wait too long to try my escape, so we shouldn't be too far away from it. Though, instead of focusing on my thoughts of getting back home, I should focus on trying to find someone to help me, because it is Halloween, after all.

"Get back here, you little jerk!" I hear Harry shout for me.

I'm too afraid to look behind me, but I do, anyway. When I quickly glance behind me, I see that the man, who's probably in his late forties, actually hot on my tail. I continue to look forward, hoping to run into somebody soon, because that's all I can do, besides shout for help...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Jesus Christ... Are you sure?" Those are the words I hear Peter say, when he speaks into the phone. I'm feeling terrified, just by the look on Peter's face, even though I don't know what's wrong. I try to strut closer to my husband, so I can clearly hear what's happening, because of the noise at this party.

I don't know if I want to know, but I ask, anyway, "Peter, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer me, because he continues speaking, or should I say, _shouting_ , to whoever he has on the phone, "Well then, call the police, dammit!"

As soon as Peter says the word "police", I become numb all over. "Peter... What... What happened?"

He smacks his phone shut, clearly trying to hold in a rage. He rests his face in his hand, before breathing out the words, "Someone's taken Kevin..."

 **Buzz's PoV:**

After I hang up the phone with Dad, in a panic, I dial "911" into the number keypad on the phone. I should've called the police first, but I was in too much of a panic. Even though 911 Operators are supposed to be fast responders, it seems to take forever for this one to respond, but one finally does, _"911. What is your emergency?"_

"Yes! My brother, Kevin McCallister, was kidnapped by two men no more than a few minutes ago!"

" _Alright. Did you see what the two men looked like? Was there a vehicle?"_

"I couldn't see their faces, but one was a bigger man with a toque, and the other was skinnier with curly hair. It was too dark, so I can't give much description. I know they were wearing cloaks, though,"

" _Alright. What about the vehicle? Was there a vehicle?"_

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I answer, still trying to keep my state of mind. "It was a windowless white van. I couldn't get a license plate. A windowless white van was all I could see."

" _OK. Can you give me a description of your brother? How old is he?"_

"He's eight years old, with blond hair. He's small, and wearing a Devil's costume," Oh, god. This is Halloween, isn't it? A lot of boys will probably be wearing a Devil's costume...

" _Alright. The police have already been dispatched. Your location is in Winnetka, right?"_

"That's right,"

" _Can you give me your address please?"_ I give the woman on the opposite end our address. _"Alright. Don't worry, since this call is coming from Winnetka, it shouldn't be long, before police see a speeding windowless white van. I'm assuming it was speeding, correct?"_

I try to think back to the incident. As soon as the two men got back into their vehicle after tossing Kevin into the back, the van did, indeed, speed off. "Uh, yes. Yes, it did..."

" _Well, considering how it's Halloween night, it'll be pretty unusual for a vehicle to speeding, when it should be going slow, because of Trick or Treaters. Don't worry, your brother will be found soon. But, I just have one more question,"_

"What?"

" _Where did this happen? At your house?"_

"Yes. For some reason, I guess Kevin came back home, and I didn't realize he did. I guess it was because those two men were chasing after him. Though, I don't understand where my other siblings could be, because he was supposed to be with them,"

" _Alright. Just keep calm. The police are already searching for the vehicle now. And, don't worry, someone will be over shortly. Do your parents know about this?"_

"Yes. Out of panic, I called them first, instead of you..."

" _Well, don't fret about it too much; I'm sure your parents have called 911, before_ you _even did,"_

"I sure hope you're right..."

" _I am. Just relax. Someone will be there soon,"_

"OK. Thanks," is all I reply to the 911 Operator on the opposite end.

" _OK. Bye,"_ We both hang up, and I'm just left standing here, wondering what's going to happen to my baby brother, if he's not found...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue running for dear life up my street in Winnetka. Considering how it's Halloween, I don't see anybody, not even my siblings, who can help me. "Get back here, you little jerk!" Harry just hasn't given up on me, and I don't intend to give up on running, either.

Even though I should save my lung capacity in this cold night air, I think it'd be best to shout, "Help! Somebody! Help me!" I really should've saved my breath, because the night air is starting to get to me.

Finally, I think I see a flickering light up ahead; probably from a flashlight. Seeing this light, just makes me want to run right for it, with all my energy. As I proceed to run closer to the flickering light, I see that the light belongs to someone walking out here. From here, it appears to be a lone Trick or Treater, because all's I see is a person, wearing a hood-like costume, and carrying that flickering light.

When I quickly glance behind me again, I see that Harry just hasn't given up on me yet. For a man his age, I half expected him to have had a heart attack by now. For my age, even though the cold air is starting to get to my lungs, I have to shout out for help again, now that I'm becoming closer to the lone Trick or Treater.

Now is the time I put my voice to use again, "Help! Please!" At first, the person doesn't seem to notice me, until I shout once more, "Help! You! Please! Help me!"

As I keep running towards the person, I believe he stops walking. It's hard to tell, since the momentum of me running toward him is confusing me. Though, I think I see the person running toward me, because I think he notices what's going on ahead of them.

I become hopeful, seeing as that I'll finally be able to receive help, but it isn't long, before a set of arms wrap around me. "Got you, little buddy!"

Even though the arms don't feel as strong as I expected, considering how Harry and Marv had ahold of me last year, and even just a few minutes ago, I more so expected the older kidnapper's voice to be the one I hear, but it isn't; it's the younger kidnapper's.

"Ha ha! Way to go, Marv!" Harry celebrates, once he catches up to us. I can tell he's out of breath, but he doesn't show it. Where did Marv come from? It was Harry chasing me!

"No! Let me go!" I cry out, trying to struggle out of my kidnapper's arms. Though, as I'm trying to struggle, I see the lone Trick or Treater still sprinting towards us.

"Come on, little buddy," Marv says down to me, not in a threatening manner, though.

Even though Marv doesn't seem as threatening as Harry, it doesn't stop me from shouting, "Help! Please!"

"Shut up, kid! They can't hear you!"

"Yes, they can!" I shout back to the bigger man, before shouting at the lone person, who's still quite the distance away from us, "Help! Please!" Though, this seems to be the last straw for Harry, because, like the first time they grabbed me a few minutes ago, he places his hand over my mouth again.

It seems as though the van is closer, even though I thought I ran for a long time, but I guess not. Before long, Harry and Marv have me back over to the van, before heaving me into the back again. All's I can see are the two now-abductors, standing in the doorway of the van's backdoors. I back away, fearfully. I feel like there's nothing else for me to do, until another idea slips into my mind. I scurry to my feet, trying to reach the front of the vehicle to climb over the seat.

"Marv, get him from the front!"

"Alright, Harry!" is all I hear the younger abductor say. It seems as though Marv helplessly takes orders from his bossy partner, but that doesn't stop me from climbing over the seat, so that I can escape out of one of the doors.

Though, I'm not alone in the vehicle, because Harry climbs into the back of the vehicle. With Marv reaching the front of the vehicle, and with Harry now in the back, they're trying to block me off. Though, they should know that I'm too smart for them. There just so happens to be two doors in the front of the van, and Marv's only going to go to one of them.

Seeing as Marv ran to the passenger side door, it doesn't take long for me to figure out that I should go out the driver's door, which, when I see Marv in the window of the passenger door, and with Harry about to grab me from the back of the van, I make a break for it out of the van, out of Harry's door, once again.

"Oh, for god sakes! Marv, get him!"

I'm clearly pissing off Harry, but I'm not afraid of his anger at all right now, because, just like last year, I'm terrorizing them, but in a different manner. Plus, if that lone Trick or Treater catches up to us, I know he'll be able to help me.

I run for the back of the van, where I can hopefully meet the lone person, who's still running toward this current situation, but is getting closer. My eyes water, because I'm hopeful that this person will help me, and the cold air of the night is getting to me, too.

Though, my efforts claim to be pointless, because I'm met face-to-face with Harry at the back of the van. His face and glaring eyes are the last things I see, before I even have time to push passed him or back away.

The last words I hear, are, "Not so fast, little fella..." I see his arm swing for me, and a fast pain takes over my neck, before everything goes dark...

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I immediately rush home from the party. The whole time in the car, I can't help but think of the horrors my son may encounter, while currently in the hands of two psychopaths. I just hope this is a Halloween gag... But, what if it isn't?

"Don't worry, Kate, I'm sure Kevin will be OK. The police will find him, don't worry," Peter tries to reassure me, but I can tell he's just as worried as I am.

"I sure hope you're right..."

"Who knows? Maybe this is some sort of Halloween prank?" My thoughts exactly, but I can't help but think that this is actually a real kidnapping.

"I was thinking the same thing, but what if it isn't? Halloween is the perfect time to pull off a crime, Peter..." I drift off, as I look out the window, thinking about my son.

"The police will locate the vehicle. Don't you worry,"

"So many children go missing every year... I just can't help but think that..."

"Well then, don't think that," Peter tells me, firmly. "Everything will be all right, trust me. We have a strong, smart boy. I have a feeling that he'll get out of this himself."

"He's only nine years old, Peter..." I drift off, while still looking out the window. Even though my son is strong and smart, he's only nine years old.

"Trust me, Kate, with a son like ours, everything will be fine. I promise,"

"I certainly hope so..." Sooner than I expect, we pull up to our house. As we pull into the driveway, I see the terrified face of my oldest son in the window. I know that if Buzz is concerned, I have every right to be concerned...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

When I open my eyes, I soon notice how blurry my vision is, but it clears quickly. What I mostly notice now is how sore the back of my neck is. I go to rub the back of my neck, wondering what the pain is, until I hear, "Well, it's about time you woke up,"

Since I'm still squinting, I look up at the direction of where I hear the voice, and once I see the one who was talking, I fully open my eyes, seeing that it's Harry. "Harry..." is all I say.

"Yeah, that is my name," Considering how much meaner Harry is, he's also sarcastic.

"What... Where am I?" I'm confused, as my neck still hurts.

"You're with us, until we figure out what to do with you,"

"That's helpful..." I mutter.

"What?" Harry sharply asks, since he didn't hear me.

"I just wanna know where I am..." I sit up, realizing that I've been on a couch the entire time.

"You're at our place, but I'm not telling you where that is," Harry starts to walk away. I just look at him, afraid and confused. Not only do I feel woozy, but the back of my head is hurting, too. I just feel like I could go to bed and crawl underneath my nice warm blankets, because I feel a little chilled. I look around, wondering what I could do to get out of this situation. "Hey, kid," Harry catches my attention. "You hungry?" My eyes widen, as I'm surprised that he's asked me that. He just looks at me from where he is in the kitchen. He's at the table, holding a bowl with a utensil in it in his hand. "Well?" He waits for me to answer.

I just nod, while lowly answering, "Yes..."

"Well then, get your ass over here,"

He gestures me over to the table with his arm—the arm holding the bowl. I feel unsure about this, but I _am_ hungry, so I make my way over to the table, anyway. I shuffle my feet, hugging myself, because I'm cold.

I just realize now that I'm not wearing my coat, anymore, and only my black shirt and pants are what still remain. My horns and tail are gone, and so are my mittens and boots. So, I shuffle over to the table in my stocking feet.

As soon as I sit down, I smell what I think is Ramen—my favourite after-school snack. "Hope you're hungry, kid, because you're eating all that's in front of you. If not, you go hungry," Harry tells me this, as he stirs the noodles in the bowl.

I just look at the bowl, hoping it's my favourite kind of Ramen: beef. Though, I guess I should take whatever is served to me, because who knows if they'll feed me regularly. I intend to escape, before I get the chance to figure that out.

As I'm looking at the bowl, off in my own thoughts, I hear a new voice, coming from Marv, "Is the kid eating?" His sudden voice startles me a little bit, making me slightly jump. I look at Marv, as he apologizes to me, "Oh, sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you,"

"The kid's quite jumpy; not his peppy self," As Harry continues to stir the Ramen, before turning to put it in the microwave, he asks me, "Are you?" I just shake my head "no", as I rest it on the table. That blow to my neck is currently making me feel awful. Though, I _am_ hungry...

"If you're not feeling well, bud, maybe you should go lie down," Marv places his hand on my shoulder, which makes me flinch.

"I'm hungry..." I say, with my forehead still against the table.

"What?" He pulls me up from the table by my shoulder.

"I said, I'm hungry..." I repeat myself, before looking back down at the table.

"Let the kid eat, so that he can go to bed," Harry tells Marv, as he stirs another bowl of Ramen. Even though Harry is the scarier one of the two men, he's surprisingly letting me eat and go to bed, despite his firm and sarcastic tones.

"Where's he sleeping?"

"In your room, but if he misbehaves, then I'll be sure to keep him in check, in _my_ room," I can tell there's a slight warning in Harry's voice. I'm too tired and awful-feeling to even try anything. Though, I know that I'm not going to stay with these two jerks forever.

Considering how I'm feeling terrified, despite being fed and given the chance to go to bed in an actual room, I slide down in my chair, feeling nervous and helpless, because of Harry's tone. "Come on, Harry. Don't scare the kid,"

"I'm not," Harry replies, just as the microwave beeps. He sets down the one bowl in his hands, so that he can remove the one that's in the microwave. After a few more stirs, it's placed in front of me. "Eat up," he quickly says to me, before continuing to explain to Marv, "I'm just saying, if he misbehaves, he'll have to be punished."

"That's scaring the kid, Harry,"

As I grab my fork to start eating, the aroma from the food rises up, reassuring me that it's beef Ramen. "Eat that Ramen," Harry firmly tells me, before replying to his partner, once again, "Do you really think the kid will do anything? I mean, look at him, Marv. He's slower than molasses in January, just trying to eat that first forkful of Ramen."

"Considering how he's not feeling very well, he's probably more sensitive to your firm tone,"

"This kid isn't sensitive to anything!" Harry starts raising his voice. Marv is right about me being sensitive, because he easily makes me jump. "You know just as well as me what this kid is capable of!" His hand is now gestured towards me, but I just try to ignore it.

"I don't think he's capable of anything tonight, Harry," I can see from the corner of my eye that Marv's looking down at me. I'm right, when he asks me, "Right, kid?" I just nod. I've never realized it before, but it feels kind of awkward, having two men I barely know, standing on each side of me, while I'm trying to eat.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." I look at Harry, as he turns back around and picks up the other bowl of Ramen. He gives it another stir, before placing it in the microwave. As soon as he turns back around, he impatiently tells me, "Hurry up and eat that, kid! Just looking at you is making me feel awful!" I wonder what he means by that...

"Give him a chance, Harry!" I'm glad Marv's the nicer one of the two. I know this can work to my advantage.

"Yeah, well, I just want him upstairs and out of my sight for tonight!" If he's still holding a grudge about last year, then why did he, and even Marv, bother to take me tonight?

"If you want that, Harry, then why did you bother taking him, in the first place?" Marv asks the same thing I just did in my head.

"Because, if I feel up to it, maybe we can teach him a lesson or two..."

As soon as the microwave beeps, Harry turns back around, so that he can remove the bowl of food. Giving it another quick stir, he sits down on the chair, closest to the microwave. He starts gobbling down the food, like there's no tomorrow. I have to look away, so that I don't lose my appetite.

I eat, trying not to think about the "lesson" Harry's talking about, but it's almost hard not to, in my sensitive state; tears almost form in my eyes. I just want to go home... "Harry!" Marv raises his voice to his partner. "We're not going to hurt him!"

"If he misbehaves, we will!"

"I'm not going to be a part of this!"

"Then, why did you help me grab him tonight?"

"Because, I was unsure of what you wanted to do!"

"Marv..."

Harry starts to reply back to his partner, but not before I intervene, "I won't do anything, I promise!"

"Shut up and keep eating!" Harry raises his fork, in a threatening manner. Now, I definitely know to be scared...

"Harry..."

"As far as I'm concerned, Marv, the discussion is CLOSED!" Harry gets up from his seat and leaves the room, taking his bowl of Ramen with him...

 **Kate's PoV:**

As soon as Peter and I are in the door, Buzz is waiting for us in the main room, at the bottom of the stairs. He's sorrowful, which is unusual to see in Buzz. "Buzz..." is all I can say, as I look at my oldest son, feeling the same thing he's feeling.

"Mom, I'm sorry..." He starts to cry, as he comes over to me and hugs me. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault, honey..."

"Yes, it was... I was watching that stupid movie, at a higher volume than I should've, and I didn't even hear Kevin calling for me to help him..."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen..." As worried as I am about Kevin, I try to hug Buzz to try and comfort him. "It wasn't your fault..."

"I'm telling you, it was," He becomes firm, I guess because he's worried.

"No..."

"Kate," Peter interrupts us. Buzz and I look at where he is, still in the doorway. "Megan, Linnie, and Jeff are still out there. Should I go find them?"

"The police will be here soon," I look down at Buzz, so that I can be sure. "That _is_ what you said, right?" He nods.

"Buzz will be the best one to testify, since he witnessed most of the abduction. Why don't you and him stay here? I shouldn't be too long,"

"I'm just wondering—why was Kevin here, and not with them?"

"Who knows? In the meantime, I'm going to go out and find them, alright? I shouldn't be too long,"

"Maybe, while trying to find them, you'll find the vehicle that has Kevin?"

"I doubt it," Peter answers. "I shouldn't be too long." Peter says once again, before going back outside, closing the door behind him...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as Harry storms out of the room, I look up at Marv, who's the only one left in the room with me. Even though I can't trust either one of them, I can trust Marv more than I can Harry. Marv looks down at me, seeming to feel concerned for me. He knows his partner better than I do, so I believe he has the right to be concerned.

"Look, I'm sorry, buddy. He's one to hold grudges for a long time,"

I look down at the bowl, muttering, "That's for sure..."

"Are you done eating that?"

"Why?" I look up at him and ask, with a small voice. I try not to show that I'm fearful. I feel like if I don't finish eating my Ramen, I'll be punished.

"Because, I'm ready to go to bed, and you're coming with me,"

"What if I don't want to?" I don't mean to sound cocky, but I do.

"Kid," Marv starts to speak to me, with a firm tone. I'm not used to Marv being the firm one, so I think I should take him seriously. "Don't backtalk me," He pulls away the bowl from me. "Now, you're to go upstairs. My room is the one that's always open. That's where you'll go. You hear me?"

Since I'm in a sensitive state, even _Marv's_ tone frightens me, which, eventually, puts me into tears. "I'm sorry..." is all that escapes from my lips.

"Look, kid, don't cry, alright? I'm sorry,"

"I'm scared..." I hug myself, because, with Marv's now angered tone, I'm the only comfort there is. "I just wanna go home..."

"Maybe Harry's not serious with keeping you, after all. Who knows? Maybe he'll let you go?" Yeah, I'd like to see that...

"Yeah, right..."

"I'm sorry for getting mad, OK? But, can you please go upstairs?"

"Can I at least shower? I've been out in the cold air, and I have a chill..."

"I'm not sure if Harry would allow that..."

"You're in charge, too, aren't you?" I'm not sure if asking this would be a good thing or not, because if Marv gets it in his mind that he's in charge, too, then he might be mean, just like Harry.

"Well, yes, but..."

With that reassurance, I ask, "Well then, don't you have the right to have a say, too?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but..." Marv starts to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well then, let me shower. Please?"

I really don't want to start begging for something as simple as a shower, but I will, if I have to. I'm surprised I was even allowed to eat right away. Why's it so hard for me to be able to simply have a shower?

"Oh, alright..." Marv answers, with a sigh. "But, make it quick, for your sake," When he says that, I become worried, because he's probably worried that, if I take too long in the shower, then Harry will have it out for me.

Taking Marv's words seriously, I stand up from the table and rush out of the kitchen. Though, I don't head upstairs right away, because I look at the front door, which is right by the stairs. I'm surprised Marv trusts me enough to go right upstairs.

I take this time to contemplate on what I should do. I look behind me, seeing Marv scraping the leftover Ramen into the garbage. Harry _did_ want me to eat it all; I just hope he doesn't know the difference.

As I continue looking at the front door, I hear Marv's voice, which makes a pit drop in my stomach, "Don't get any ideas, kid!" I just squeeze my eyes shut, hoping he's only going to give me a warning. "If you want to shower, get upstairs now and do so! Don't make me change my mind!"

"Alright, alright..."

I huff, as I quickly sprint up the stairs, considering how unwell I'm feeling; I'm just anxious to get up into that shower. Though, I'm not going to waste my time, while I'm in there; I'm going to try and figure out a way to get out of here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, here we are, with the second chapter! Originally, this was going to be a oneshot! Then, it was going to be two chapters! Now, it's set on three! I'm doing it again! I'm making more chapters than I originally planned! But, I promise, this is the last chapter! (Not that you want it to end! Plus, you're probably tired of hearing my promises. :P) Though, this last chapter will see if Kevin will be able to escape from the Wet/Sticky Bandits! I was hoping for this to be done by Halloween, but it can't be helped! For now, this is all! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Last Year

**A/N: Hello again! Here we are with the (I promise) final chapter! :D I know I said at the beginning that this wasn't going to be more than two chapters, but it really couldn't be helped! If you don't take a break once in awhile (ending with cliffies), you might lose interest! (Or maybe not. I don't know...) For now, let's see how Kevin tries to escape! (That's IF he escapes! ;)) Alright! Enough of me talking! Let's read!**

 **Chapter 3: Just Like Last Year**

 **Peter's PoV:**

I slowly drive down our street, trying to find my other kids. It doesn't help that there are other Trick or Treaters out tonight, so it's not like they stick out like a sore thumb. Then again, it shouldn't be too hard to find a pirate and two bunnies walking together. I'm glad we said for them to only do three streets, so that at least makes it easier to find them.

Once I turn onto the next street, I almost immediately see Megan, Linnie, and Jeff. At least, I'm _pretty_ _sure_ it's them. There could coincidentally be another group of kids dressed like mine, but that's highly unlikely. I pull up closer to them and honk my horn. Startled, they jump, before turning around to face me in the car.

Seeing that it's for sure them, I roll down my window and tell them, with a slightly raised voice, while also trying to keep calm about this whole situation, "Jeff! Megan! Linnie! Can you come here please?!"

They appear to be surprised to see me, but that doesn't stop them from strolling up to the car. "What's the matter, Dad?" Linnie asks.

Trying to keep it together, I answer, "You need to come home... Right now, you need to come home..."

"What's wrong, Dad? Are we in trouble?" Jeff asks.

"No, son. You're not in trouble. You just need to come home, alright?" I know my kids aren't used to seeing me close to tears, so they take me seriously. Jeff crosses in front of the vehicle, getting in the passenger side. Megan and Linnie, however, climb in the back.

Buckling up their seat belts, Jeff can see that I'm absolutely doing everything in my power to hold back the tears, so he asks, "Dad, what's wrong?"

I finally let the tears flow, as I answer, "It's Kevin... Someone took Kevin..."

 **Kate's PoV:**

As I'm hugging Buzz, trying to comfort him, I hear a knock on the main door, which, admittedly, startles me, because I'm so focused on my worries about Kevin. I separate myself from my oldest son, who I'm lucky to still have, and go to answer the door.

Once I answer the door, I see two policemen, standing on our porch. Considering how scared I am for Kevin's sake, I try to keep it together, by greeting, "Evening, Officers,"

"Good evening. Are you Katelyn McCallister?"

"Uh, yes, I am," I step aside and gesture my arm toward the inside. "Please, won't you come in?"

"Thank you," They remove their hats and step inside. Now, I'm luckily able to shut the door, because all the cold air is coming in. "We got a report that your son was abducted not long ago. Would you be able to explain the situation a little more to us?"

"Well, actually, I wasn't here, when it happened, but my son here," I place my hand on Buzz's left shoulder. "Witnessed some of it happening. He'll be more helpful to you." I admit, while still trying to keep it together.

"OK," The officer on the left nods, before speaking to Buzz, "Son, do you mind telling us what happened? What you _saw_ , anyway?"

"Yeah, sure," I can tell Buzz takes blame for what happened. I sense an emptiness in his voice, and if Kevin isn't returned home safely, then I feel like there will be a forever emptiness in his voice.

"Alright," the left officer starts to say. "By the way, I'm Officer Witt," he introduces himself, as he points to himself. "And this is my partner, Officer Glover."

I nod, before replying, "As you know, I'm Katelyn McCallister, and this is my son, Brian, but we call him Buzz,"

"Nice to meet you," Officer Witt nods.

"We're also here to inform you that police cruisers are out there, searching for the windowless white van your son saw. Though, I don't want to crush your hopes, but I must say, there are plenty of windowless white vans out there, in this city. These people, who have your son, could be anywhere, Mrs. McCallister,"

"That's _if_ they're even still in the city..." mutters Buzz.

"Buzz..." I drift off, saying my son's name, as I look at him.

"I hate to say it, Ma'am, but your son's right; they could be anywhere. That's why we have plenty of police cruisers out there, searching for them,"

"I just hope they didn't go too far..." I mutter, before turning to head into the living room. I try to silently cry into my hands, once I make it into said room.

The next thing I hear, is, "May we talk to you in one of the other rooms, son?"

"Sure," I then hear the footsteps of my son and the two officers heading into another room to talk, leaving me here to cry by myself...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I find the bathroom, I strip myself of my Halloween costume and step in behind the shower curtain. As soon as the hot water hits me, it takes the chill right out of my bones. As I'm standing in the shower, I more so contemplate on what I could do to get out of here. I know Marv said for me to be quick, I think because he knows what Harry's like, but I take this chance to try and think through a plan.

As I start going into deep thought, I receive a knock on the bathroom door. I knew better than to lock it, because this isn't my bathroom to lock. I'm not so afraid of Marv getting mad at me; it's _Harry_ that I'm afraid of. I become nervous that it's an angered Harry, wanting to kick me out of the shower, but I know I should let them in, before I get into trouble.

There's another knock on the door, and I finally answer, "Yes?"

The door opens, and I'm relieved to hear, "Hey, it's me, kid," I'm thankful that it's Marv. "Here, I brought you a different change of clothes. I'll take your Halloween costume for you."

"Thanks..." is all I say. Though, I'm wondering: Where would he have gotten a change of clothes for someone my size?

"Like I said, don't be too long," Marv reminds me of what he said, before closing the bathroom door again. I guess I should consider soaping myself up, because who knows when the next time I'll be able to shower will be?

As I wash up, I continue to think of an escape plan. Though, the answer was right there the whole time: Why don't I just do what I did last year? But, how can I discreetly do that, without catching Marv and Harry's—especially Harry's—attention?

Last year, I had the time to plan, without them knowing, but how can I do it this time, without knowing what Harry and Marv have that I can use? I guess there's only one way to find out: I have to sneak out of the bedroom tonight...

 **Peter's PoV:**

As soon as I tell Jeff the news, he just looks at me, stunned. He tries fumbling for words, but he's unable to say them. Instead, I just speak for him, "I know... The police should be over there by now, interviewing your brother. And there should be police searching all over for Kevin and his abductors. Don't worry, he will be found,"

"But... Oh my god..." Jeff bows his head.

"I know... I'm sorry, buddy..." I try to back the tears again, but I just can't. So, I look down at my lap, instead.

"This is all my fault..." Jeff drifts off. I can sense an emptiness in his voice.

"No, of course it wasn't, buddy," I try to reassure my second oldest son, but he doesn't listen, because he starts shaking his head. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"I'm the one that let him go..." he admits, trying to hold back tears of his own.

As soon as Jeff tells me that, I stutter, while asking him, "W-What do you mean?" I just sit in my seat, looking at my son, stunned.

Jeff suddenly starts to bawl, as he admits, "He kept complaining he was cold..." He places his hand against his face, as he rests his elbow on the car door. "I was so mean to him all night... I finally told him to go home... He'd still be here right now, if I didn't tell him to go..." Jeff continues to bawl.

As my son bawls into his hand, I remain sitting in my seat, looking at him, with the same expression. At the corner of my eye, I can see Megan and Linnie, sitting in the backseat, with their mouths ajar, I believe feeling the same emotions Jeff and I are feeling.

Suddenly, the feeling of anger takes over my body, as I take ahold of Jeff's arm and start shaking him, shouting, "Why would you do that?! Why would you let your little brother go?! He's only nine years old!"

"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't think anything would happen! Nothing did last year! He was completely responsible last year, so I didn't think anything would happen to him on the way home, while people were out for Halloween!" Jeff shouts back.

"Well, you shouldn't have left him! You were supposed to stick together!"

I let go of my son's arm. I _do_ feel guilty for shouting at him, as he's already feeling guilty, but I just can't help it; my nine-year-old son is in trouble, and it could've easily been prevented. Though, I know that if Kevin doesn't return home to us, safe and sound, I may always feel what I'm feeling now.

"I'm sorry, Dad..."

"You'd better be sorry, if something happens to Kevin..." are the first words I mutter, before putting the car into gear again and driving back home...

 **Kate's PoV:**

As I'm sitting on the couch, in the living room, looking at one of Kevin's pictures, I hear the front door open. I set down the picture, so that I can go to the door to see who it is. It's most-likely Peter with the rest of the kids, except for Kevin.

As soon as I'm in the main room, I see that I'm right, once I see Peter close the door, and the kids enter the house. "Oh, Peter! You're back so soon!" I claim, surprised.

"Girls, go upstairs and warm up," Peter gestures his head up the stairs, as he unzips his coat.

"Yes, Dad," both of the girls say, as they start to head up the stairs after taking off their warmer wear. Though, I'm confused as to why Peter said only for the girls to go upstairs and warm up. Was Jeff not complaining that he was cold?

My answer is proven wrong, when Jeff asks, "Why can't _I_ go up with them? I'm cold, too, you know," Now that I see Jeff, he _does_ look cold. He also looks like he's been crying...

"You're not going upstairs, until you explain to your Mother what you did,"

Peter seems as though he's trying to hold back shouting at Jeff. He hangs up his coat, as he thumps upstairs. I understand, since I know he's upset about Kevin, too, but I'm still confused as to what he's talking about with Jeff.

I look at Jeff, with my arms crossed, questioning, "Jeff, what's he talking about?"

He bows his head, before bawling and admitting, "Mom... Kevin's gone, because of me..."

I become numb all over, as I stammer out the words, "W-What? What do you mean?"

"I let him go... I told him to go..." Feeling anger now taking over my body, I look passed Jeff, seeing the police and Buzz, standing in the entryway of the dining room, looking just as surprised and angered as I am...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I'm done in the shower, I step out and find a towel to wrap myself with in the small wardrobe that's in the bathroom. I look over at the counter, where I had set what was left of my Halloween costume, but I see now that they've been replaced with what Marv had brought me for clothes. I see a bluish-green plaid shirt and a pair of track pants, folded on the counter. Where could he have gotten these clothes from? They're not _his_ , are they? If so, they'll be way too big for me! But, I guess Marv's clothes are better than Harry's, since Harry's huge.

With the towel still wrapped around me, I hold up the plaid shirt, seeing that I was right about it being too big. Though, if I'm only going to be wearing it for the night, then I guess it's not too bad. I take this time to change into my new change of clothes, and once they're on me, I discover that they're droopy.

"Great..." I mutter to myself.

Just then, I receive another knock on the door, followed by the opening of the door. In pops Marv's face, asking, "You finished?" I only nod. "Alright, then come to bed, before Harry has it out for you,"

I wasn't going to complain, but I guess I should, because it's better than complaining to Harry. "These are too big..."

"They're only for tonight. It doesn't matter what you wear at night, does it?"

"No, I guess not..."

"Well then, come on,"

Marv's head then disappears from the slightly ajar bathroom door, leaving me in here, alone, once again. I see a large weaved basket, which is a hamper meant for the towels and cloths in the bathroom. Since I didn't ask where my towel goes, I just assume that that's where it goes. Once I throw my towel into the basket, I leave the room to head into Marv's. I hope I'll be able to put my plan into action tonight...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I start to fume, once my son tells me this news. As Buzz and the two policemen reenter the main room, I ask Jeff, while trying to keep my cool, "What do you mean, you let him go?"

"I just..." he tries to start his explanation, but it seems to be too difficult for him to. "I didn't know that this would happen, so I thought he'd make his way home easily..." He can't even look at me, while explaining this, it seems, because he looks down at the floor the entire time. If he's afraid of my reaction, he has the right to be, but I try not to blow.

"Why?" I tremble, with anger.

He seems to finally lose his cool, too, because he shouts at me, "Because, he kept complaining that he was cold, so I told him to go back home!"

"Why didn't you stick with him?!" I start to raise my voice, too. "He wouldn't be with two psychopaths right now, if you would've just let him stick with you!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Next year, you're not going Trick or Treating by yourselves, if you're too irresponsible to even take care of your own baby brother!" I storm up the stairs, leaving Jeff, Buzz, and the police officers in the middle of the room by themselves...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I make it into Marv's bedroom, I see that he's making his bed, ready to hop in it. I've never understood the point of making the bed, if you're just going to go back in it the following night. I guess I drift off in my thoughts, because Marv catches my attention, "Hey, kid," I look up at him, as he's fluffing his pillow. He points down to the floor, stating, "Your bed's down there," I look down to where he's pointing on the floor, seeing a stack of blankets and a couple pillows on the floor. I'm surprised that I get such a treat for a bed. "Now, are you going to go to sleep, or not?"

Even though I'm tired, I'm not ready to sleep yet. So, I cross my arms, stating, "I always watch a movie, before bed,"

"Well, there's no TV in here, and no way am I letting you go downstairs by yourself. Nobody's going to be downstairs to supervise you, so you're staying up here,"

"But..."

"No 'buts'," He firmly points down to the floor again. "Now, get to bed."

I sigh, because there's no point in arguing. I don't know why I even started to, in the first place, because, even though Marv's the softer one, I should've known he wouldn't let me go downstairs by myself. I was hoping I could spare myself some time to think about my escape plan, but I guess I'm going to have to do that, while I'm laying in bed. I can't go to sleep, until I know I'll be able to get out of here.

As soon as I lay down on the floor, I pull the blankets up over me. Though, I wasn't even thinking about the bedroom door, because Marv sighs, before going over to said door and locking it and bolting it shut with the deadbolt at the top of the door. My hopes begin to falter, seeing as how the door is now deadbolt locked. I wasn't even thinking about actually being _locked_ in the bedroom... My mind must really be a mess.

Once Marv goes back over to his bed, I ask him, "What are you doing that for?"

"To keep you from getting out," he replies, as he crawls into his bed.

I look up at the deadbolt again and try to say, convincingly, "You don't have to worry about me. I won't go anywhere,"

"Yeah, right... I saw you eyeing the door downstairs. You can't be trusted, so I'm locking you in here. This is only your first night with us, so you haven't given in to being stuck with us yet. So, goodnight,"

"I thought you said Harry might let me go?"

"Don't count on it, kid... For now, you're staying in this room for the night. Now, like I said, goodnight,"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then, wake me up, so I can let you out," I smirk, when he says that, because that just may give me an idea. "Don't get any ideas. I'll be waiting for you outside of the bathroom. Now, please go to sleep." I can tell Marv's getting a little irritable.

My hopes start to falter, but I'm not giving up yet. I usually annoy people to pressure them into giving me what I want. Though, I'm not a spoiled brat about it, like people think. So, I try again, "I'd rather go, when no one's listening,"

"Don't try that with me, kid. Now, stop making excuses and go to sleep!" I guess I shouldn't piss off Marv too much, because then I won't have a decent kidnapper, if I don't manage to get out of this.

"OK, OK..."

I curl up in the blankets on the floor, going through different ideas of how to escape. If I want to be able to pull this off, then I'll have to wait, until Marv is asleep. Though, I'm afraid that, if he happens to not be asleep, when I think he is, I could get into serious trouble; probably not necessarily from _him_ , but definitely from _Harry_. I guess all I can do is lay here and contemplate different ideas, hoping I don't fall asleep in the process...

 **Kate's PoV:**

As soon as I'm upstairs, I storm into the bedroom, and I hear Peter running the water in our bathroom. I guess he hears me storm into the room, because I hear the water stop running, before Peter enters the room, drying his hands with a towel.

"Are you OK, Kate?"

I cock my head and glare at him, asking, "Are you kidding me?! You know very well that I'm not all right!"

"I know, but I didn't expect you to storm up here. I expected you to stay downstairs with the kids and the cops,"

"I'm just too mad at Jeff right now. I needed to come upstairs," I explain to Peter, as I look down at the floor, with my arms wrapped around myself.

"I think one of us needs to be downstairs with the kids, hon," Peter says to me, as he saunters over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself..."

"Neither could I,"

"How about I go back downstairs with the kids?" I suggest.

"No, I'm all done in the bathroom now. You go in there and do what you need to do. I'll go downstairs with the kids,"

"Alright," I nod, before Jeff kisses me on the forehead. I know he's just as worried as me, but I think having some alone time for a few minutes has helped him. I guess I should do the same thing.

As Jeff leaves the room, I head into the bathroom, now that I'm by myself. I look into the mirror, seeing that I've been crying. I know that I won't appear any different, if Kevin isn't found soon. I just hope there's a clue about where he is soon. I bow my head and cry, praying that Kevin's all right...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here on the floor, trying to stay awake, considering how tired I am from tonight's events. I really want to stay awake, so that I can make my escape tonight. If I don't do it tonight, who knows when the next time will be that I'll be able to? If I was able to thwart these guys last year, I can do it again tonight.

Thinking this through, I suddenly hear the sound of snoring coming from the bed beside me, informing me that Marv is now asleep. I don't think he's acting to make me think he's asleep to catch me in the act of escaping. I believe that's something _Harry_ would do. So, before I lose my nerve and my alertness, I pull the blankets off me and start to go with my plan...

 **Peter's PoV:**

As soon as I come back downstairs, I see that Buzz is just closing the door, since the police just left. I also see Jeff, standing in the middle of the room, still crying. Now that the main door is closed, I ask, "Buzz?"

He looks up at me, seeing that I'm now partway down the stairs. "Hey, Dad. The police just left," Buzz directs his thumb toward the door behind him. "They said we'll be called, once there is or _if_ there's any information on Kevin."

"Oh, that's good," I answer, not knowing what else to say.

"You OK, Dad?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm trying to contain myself right now, so I just thought you were, too,"

"Well, I left your Mother upstairs, so that she can have some time to herself. I have a feeling, now that she's alone, that she'll have a breakdown of her own,"

"Of her own? Why? Did _you_ have a breakdown, Dad?"

"Somewhat," I breathe out my answer, as I sit down on the second-to-last step.

"Kevin will be found, don't worry," Buzz tries to stay confident, considering how upset he was, when his Mother and I first walked in. Buzz then looks over to his younger brother, who's still crying; probably mostly out of guilt. "Look, Jeff, it's not your fault, OK? Everything will be all right."

Buzz places his hand on Jeff's shoulder, trying to comfort him. It's not every day I see this kind of behaviour coming from Buzz. Though, on a regular day, he's more apt to do this with Jeff or one of his sisters, but not Kevin. He and Kevin have always feuded, I guess because he was the youngest, but considering how Kevin's now missing, I think that will change.

"It _is_ my fault... If I would've just taken him back home or even tolerated his complaining, this wouldn't be happening right now..." cries Jeff.

"Would you stop saying that?" Buzz sighs, I guess out of frustration, because of his brother taking blame. I think he's trying to keep it together, but if Jeff keeps blaming himself, he might blow. "It's not your fault. It's the fault of two psychopaths. Believe me, it's not your fault,"

"It's more _my_ fault than it was _your_ fault. _You_ originally blamed yourself,"

"Because, I didn't know who else to blame! I didn't know what entirely happened!"

"Yeah, well, if I had more tolerance for Kevin's complaining, then this wouldn't be happening right now," That's the last thing Jeff says, before heading up the stairs, passed me.

"Hey, wait a minute, Jeff," I reach out my arm to stop him, but I don't do it in time.

Buzz sighs, before saying, disappointingly, "Well, I tried, Dad..."

I sigh, too, before replying, "Yeah, I know, son..." I look down at my folded hands on my knees, before continuing, "It's also your Mother and I's fault for getting so mad at him about it, in the first place. We blamed _him_ for what happened, and it wasn't even his fault,"

"You guys are angry. You're worried about Kevin. You struck out at what you could to blame. That just happened to be Jeff," I look up at Buzz, surprised at his logical statement. He and Kevin have always fought, and nine times out of ten, it was always about something dumb. "Believe me, Dad, Kevin will be all right. He'll return to us in no time."

As I'm still sitting on the stairs, Buzz hugs me, which is something he never does. I try not to cry again, as I try to say, with confidence, "I know he will, Buzz. I know he will..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that I'm standing up from my bed of blankets on the floor, I look down at Marv, who's for sure sleeping. I then look at the deadbolt lock again, trying to figure out what I can do to unlock it. I look over at the dresser on the opposite side of the room, and it gives me an idea. I only wish I could slide it over to the door, but even though this is a carpeted room, the noise would still most-likely wake up Marv. Plus, I'm not strong enough to slide it over, anyway. Though, it wouldn't hurt to look at what's inside, so that's what I do.

Once I'm over to the dresser, as quietly as I can, I pull open the dresser drawers, so that I can see what's inside. What's revealed are Marv's socks and underwear. I contort my face at the discovery. As desperate as I am to get out of here, I'm not _that_ desperate to start using Marv's underwear to build a tower for me to climb on, so that I can unbolt the door.

I look through the other drawers, once they're pulled out, seeing some of his articles of clothing. Not only will his clothes be useful, but the blankets and pillows on the floor beside the bed will help, too. I start pulling out his clothes as quickly, but as quietly as I can. I fear that Marv will wake up at anytime. Though, considering how he's just fallen asleep, I shouldn't have to worry too much.

Once all of the clothes are pulled out of their drawers, I start stacking them in front of the door, building a tower, so that I can reach the bolt at the top of the door. I grab what's being used as my bed on the floor and start stacking that on top of the tower, too. Though, as I'm holding the pillows, I realize that they're not sturdy enough for me to stand on, while stacked on top of the other clothes and blankets. So, I decide to lift up the tower of blankets and clothes and stick the pillows underneath, which now helps sturdy the tower.

I climb on top of my tower, hoping it'll hold me. It's a little wobbly, but I think it does the trick. I'm just able to reach the deadbolt at the top of the door. I hang on to the doorknob with the other hand, while I slide the bolt across, which makes an unexpected loud clack. I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut, afraid that the clacking noise had woken up Marv.

Though, after waiting a few seconds, I look behind me, seeing that he's surprisingly still asleep. I breathe out a sigh of relief, before stepping down from the tower of clothes and blankets, so that I can continue my escape out of here. I shove the tower out of the way with my foot, hoping it doesn't fall over and hit the nightstand right beside Marv's head. I unlock the door, so I can now get to work on escaping from the house...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I wash up in the bathroom, trying to clear my face of the tears that are pouring, because of my son being missing. As I look up at myself again, I start thinking about how I treated Jeff, when he came in the door. I made him feel even more terrible on top of the guilt he already felt. I know Peter had it out with him, when he picked up the kids, and I unnecessarily didn't help Jeff's guilt.

I hear someone entering the bedroom, and I leave the room to go see who it is. I realize that it's my husband, who had entered the room. "Peter? Is he OK?" I ask.

"Jeff? Yeah, he's going to be fine. Buzz apologized to him to try and make him feel better. He went up to his room, but I know he'll be OK. I just know that if Kevin doesn't come home safely, Jeff will probably never rid himself of his guilt,"

"I can only image what it's going to be like for Jeff, having to face Kevin again,"

"I'm sure it'll be better than finding out he's dead,"

"You're right," I sniffle, looking down at the floor, now crossing my arms.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"No more than an hour ago, my youngest son was abduct. How do you expect me to feel OK? I'm trying to keep it together, though, if that's what you mean,"

"All's we can do is hope the police will find wherever they had taken him. That's all we can do," I try to hold back the tears again, as Peter hugs me. I'm trying to accept the comfort my husband is giving me, but all's I really want is the comfort from my little boy...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that I've successfully left the room, I make sure to close the door behind me, so as to throw off Marv into thinking that I'm still _in_ the room. I just hope he's drowsy enough not to look at the distorted tower of clothes and blankets. I should use this time wisely, but who knows if Harry and Marv would try to get up...

I don't believe I should trap the house, like I did last year. That would take up too much time, and I could be caught, if I did. What I should do is set little ones, just to temporarily stall them. That way, I can make my escape. I just hope there's a convenient vehicle on the road, wherever we are. After all, it _is_ Halloween, and it's not that late, so there should still be some vehicles out on the road. I hope the police have been called by now. That way, I know the bandits won't come after me again.

I tiptoe up the hallway and make it down the stairs as quickly, but as quietly as possible. I look around me, afraid that Harry could pop out and catch me at anytime. I think, until I've successfully escaped, that feeling will remain. I look around, trying to find some sort of paint can that I can tie up above the main door, so that if they _do_ come after me, it'll fall on one of their heads. Though, as I'm looking around for one, I'm debating whether or not I should keep the paint can closed and full, so that it can clunk them on one of their heads, or if I should open it, so that the paint can pour all over one of them. I think leaving the paint can closed will slow them down the most. If only I could find one...

As I'm looking for a paint can to use to my advantage, I find my coat, mitts, boots, and the missing pieces of my costume that were gone earlier tucked away in the coat closet underneath the staircase. I don't know why there would be paint cans in here, but I'm glad I looked in here, because I'd never be able to find my missing articles of clothing. Though, that just leaves the missing outfit part of my Devil costume. Who knows where that is? I might as well grab what I was able to find to take with me.

As soon as I put on my coat, mitts, and boots, I tuck away the horns and tail from my Halloween costume into my coat pocket, which is just able to fit. Now that I have on my warm wear and have some of my missing items with me, I decide that I need to continue searching for a paint can, before Harry, or even Marv, unfortunately wake up. It doesn't even have to be a paint can, either; it can be a can of wood stainer, or something. I just need something that I know will slow down my two abductors.

I then realize there's another door on the left side of the kitchen. The door doesn't appear to lead outside, but it doesn't mean that it _doesn't_. Though, there _is_ such a chance that it could lead out to a garage. So, I go over to the door, hoping that I'll be able to easily open it. Once I'm over to the door, I try to open it, unfortunately discovering it to be locked. I try turning the lock and opening it again, but it still doesn't want to cooperate. I sigh with disappointment and fear, because I'm afraid that this just takes up more time for me to escape. Then again, this all _did_ seem too good to be true. I just hope it _isn't_ too good to be true...

I look up and huff, seeing that there's a deadbolt keeping this door locked, too. There's no doubt there will be one on the main door, if there's one on this door. I just wish I could easily get out of here, without having to worry about doing this, but I need something to stall my two kidnappers. Then again, the longer I stay here, trying to find something I'll probably never find, I'm wasting more time. I have to quickly make a decision, if I hope to get out of here, without being caught by Marv or Harry... Especially Harry. I look behind me, seeing the kitchen table and chairs. The obvious idea pops into my head, seeing that I can use a chair to stand on to open the deadbolt at the top of the door. As quickly, but as quietly as I can, I scurry over to the chair that's closest to me, pick it up, and carry it over to the door.

Once I have the chair over to the door, I stand up on it and reach for the deadbolt that's keeping the door securely locked. When I push it over, it makes a clacking sound, just like the one upstairs. I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut, fearing that that was heard. Though, if the clacking noise didn't wake up Marv, when it was in the same room as him, then I shouldn't worry too much about this noise downstairs waking them up upstairs. I sigh with relief, now that the door is unlocked. I climb down from the chair and gently move it out of the way, so as not to make too much noise. I try to open the door once again, and I successfully do. I breathe out another sigh of relief. This really is too good to be true, but I'm hoping that I won't be caught, and that Harry isn't secretly watching me.

Once the door is open, it's revealed that what's on the other side is just what I figured—a garage. I don't know whether to be thankful or not, because if this door led to the outside, then I would just forget about the paint can and make a run for it. But, since it leads to a garage, I'm not going to forget about the paint can, which is going to take up more time, because I didn't do all that work trying to unlock the door for nothing. I just hope I'm not unnecessarily wasting time...

I rush into the garage, seeing a whole shelf full of paint cans. I smile, because my luck is starting to turn. They sure do have a lot of paint cans, but maybe they use them for disguising their vehicle, and such. I look to the door that leads out of the garage to the outside. I just hope it's not as terribly locked as this past door was. I scurry over to the shelf, grabbing one of the paint cans, but before I head back into the house with it, I want to see if the garage door is going to be able to easily open. I set down the paint can, since I don't have to hold on to it, if I don't have to—because it's heavy—and I head over to the door. I test the doorknob, and it confirms to me that it's locked. I sigh, because this is just a minor annoyance to my escape.

I flick the lock on the door, and, unlike the last two doors I had to deal with, this one surprisingly opens, which makes me gasp. I look back at the shelf of paint cans, wondering if I should do just one of my many traps from last year, but I don't think I should chance it, since I'll be free, if I just step out this door. I just think setting up at least _one_ paint can will take up too much time, and I have a chance of being caught. I should get out of here now, while I have the chance. It's now or never!

Thinking that I should've just used the main door, in the first place, I go out the door, closing it behind me. Tears form in my eyes, not only because of the cold Halloween night air hitting my face, but because I was somehow able to get free so easily. Not caring that I still have Marv's clothes on me, I make a run for it, away from this dreadful house. I look back, seeing that it's just a simple house in the middle of nowhere. I'm confused as to where I am, because I'm definitely not in the city, anymore; not even in an area, like Winnetka. It's just a dead highway. It's quite mysterious on this quiet Halloween night.

I make it out to the road, and when I look one direction, I see the highway leading into darkness, but when I look to the left of me, I see that it leads into city lights. I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing the city lights. I'm pretty sure Harry and Marv didn't drive me to the outside of a completely different city, so I'm pretty confident that I'm just outside of Chicago. Where in Chicago I'll be entering, is its own question. I just hope it doesn't take too long for me to get home. I'm cold and I'm tired, and I just want to go home. I just hope someone nice will pick me up along the way.

Trying to warm up my face in my coat, I start to make my way towards the city. Though, as I'm walking, I start to realize that I might've gave myself away, by accidentally leaving the door that leads into the garage open. I just hope they won't be able to track me, and I'll be long since gone by the time they even discover I'm gone...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I let go of Peter, still feeling shaken up. I don't know what else to do, except to try and comfort one of the two remaining sons I have left. Even though Peter apologized, explained to me what happened, and reassured me that it was going to be OK, I need to have Jeff reassured that it's not his fault, why Kevin was abducted.

"I think I need to go apologize to Jeff right now. That way, he knows that I'm sorry, too,"

"I tried telling him I was sorry, too," Peter explains to me.

"I know, but I think he needs to hear it from me, too. I know that I feel better, when I'm reassured by the person, who upset me, in the first place,"

"Alright. If you say so," Peter nods, before letting me go see my other son. I should comfort the one of two sons that I have left, instead of having him think I'm mad at him…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm moseying along up the highway, I'm thankful for the snow not being on the ground, unlike previous Halloween nights. Though, I'm thankful for my warmer wear, because, even though there's no snow, it's still quite chilly out. I still have my face hidden in the collar of my coat, trying to keep warm, while I'm still hoping someone will drive by and come to my rescue. Though, the more I start thinking about a car driving up to me, the more I start to realize that one of the cars that could drive up to me could belong to my abductors.

Since I'm not too far away from the house yet, if the bandits found out I'm gone, then I'm sure I'll notice their van leaving the driveway. It's dark at the side of this highway, so if that were to happen, I could just jump into the ditch, where I'd hopefully be hidden. Though, I'm not too close to the city yet, so if Harry and Marv were to look for me in the ditches, the city lights wouldn't help them, I believe. I also hope, if they were to discover I'm gone, they don't search the ditches with a flashlight, or anything. I just hope none of this happens, and I'm able to make it to the city, by being driven there or by walking there—one way or the other…

If I don't get driven to Chicago, I don't know what I'm going to do, once I make it there, because the area of Winnetka is almost buried within the city. I'm afraid that, by the time I make it back home, I would either be recaptured by Harry and Marv or frozen to death. I guess, if worse comes to worse, I can just go into a business that'll hopefully still be open, because of it being Halloween. Since it's not that late yet, businesses should still be handing out candy. If I were to go into one of these businesses, I'll probably be given information on how to get to my neighbourhood of Winnetka. Or, better yet, someone might drive me there.

As I continue my way up the highway, I swear I hear the slight sound of a vehicle driving up the road after me. A nervous gut starts to form, because I fear that it could be my kidnappers, who have discovered my disappearance. Though, it could just as easily be an innocent car driving up the highway, on this Halloween night. Who knows? They could be people, who are driving their kids into the city to go Trick or Treating… Though, just to be sure, I turn around, hoping that I'm right about the innocent vehicle, and not having to be surprised by the Wet Bandits' van driving up to me…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I make it to the door of my second oldest son's room and gently knock on the door. I don't receive an answer, but I assume it's because Jeff's just upset with, not only Peter and I, but with himself and this entire situation, in general.

I try to gently knock again, while saying my son's name, "Jeff?" I knock again. "Jeff, honey, can I come in?" I still don't receive an answer, and I become worried. Though, there probably isn't anything to worry about; I think, since I'm a Mother, I'm just a worrier. Since Jeff doesn't answer me, I take the liberty to go into the room myself. Once I make it in there, I see Jeff, sitting on his bed, looking out the window. "Jeff?" I question, but he doesn't reply. I further step into the room, asking, "Jeff, are you OK? Why aren't you answering me?"

He now bows his head, seeming to be holding in the urge to cry. He finally answers me, softly, "I was afraid you were going to come in and give me crap…"

"Give you crap?" I question. "Jeff, didn't you hear me knocking gently, while calmly saying your name? I wasn't yelling at you and busting down the door, was I?"

"No, but… I was still afraid…" he admits.

"Look," I further enter the room. "I'm sorry if your Father and I made it seem like it was your fault, but it wasn't, OK? You couldn't have foreseen the future. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"No, but I let my nine-year-old brother go by himself… I didn't think anything would happen, considering how last year, he had three days by himself, and nothing happened,"

"It was just bad luck, I guess…" I shrug, trying to come up with reasons as to why this happened to my son, while trying to help Jeff feel better.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the dumb one, who made the bad luck happen…"

"Jeff, would you quit saying that?" I'm still trying to keep it together, all the while being firm with Jeff. I now sit on Jeff's bed, so that I can be of more comfort to him.

"Why shouldn't I?!" he raises his voice to me, while looking back at me. He becomes calm again, before looking back down at his lap. "Why shouldn't I blame myself?"

"Jeff, would you please not raise your voice to me?" I don't want to have to raise my voice at Jeff again, so I just firmly tell him these words, instead.

"Why not? You and Dad both raised your voices to me,"

"I'm sorry, OK? We just…"

"Please leave me alone,"

"Jeff…"

"Please? Until Kevin comes home, I just want to be left alone,"

"But, Jeff…"

"Would you please leave me alone?!" Jeff becomes a little hasty with me.

"Alright," is the last thing I say, in a soft voice, before I stand up from the bed and head for the door. I wait until I leave the room for the tears to escape my eyes…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I look behind me, I see a van driving toward me. Though, it's too dark out here to see the colour of the van from this far away. I'm unsure if it belongs to the Wet Bandits, because I didn't hear it pull out of the driveway. Though, it doesn't mean it _doesn't_ belong to them. From where I am now, it's hard to tell whether their vehicle is still parked in the driveway. I didn't think it would be, but I guess the closer I got to the city, the harder it'd be to tell what's going on, on Harry and Marv's property.

Just to be safe, I make a jump for it in the ditch, landing in the cold groove ground beside the road. I lay here, on the frosted grass, looking up at the direction of the road, seeing the protruding headlights, as they come closer. I become fearful that, if it _is_ the Wet Bandits, they saw me, and are going to slow down, once they reach this area of the road. Though, it could very well be innocent people driving on the road. My possible chance of being saved just may be passing me by! Though, I'm more so worried that it's the Wet Bandits, so I just decide to stay down in the ditch.

The van slowly drives up the road, and I question as to why. It's not like it's bad weather outside, or maybe it's just the bandits… It'd be coincidental, if it was just a random slow driver. Though, the closer the vehicle comes, the slower it starts to drive. My heart begins to sink, as I think that the Wet Bandits have, indeed, found me. I stay as low as possible to the ground, but I don't think it's going to help me, because the van soon squeeks to a complete stop. I'm breathing heavily, which I can see in the air. In order to slow down my breathing, I place my hands up to my mouth and lower my head to the ground.

I'm not even looking up at the road above me, when I hear the van door open and close. I jump, startled, when that happens, because I fear that it's Harry, who's most-likely driving, who exited the vehicle. Though, I don't hear the opening and closing of the second van door, which I conclude as Marv, who's most-likely in the passenger seat. I'm expecting to hear the taunting voice of mostly Harry, since I didn't hear activity come from the second van door, but I don't hear anything, except footsteps. I lay as flat on the ground as I possibly can, trying to be invisible. With my grey coat on, my situation isn't helped. But, if I was wearing just strictly my black Halloween costume, I'd blend in even better with the ground.

"Hello?" I finally hear a voice, and I'm relieved to believe that it doesn't belong to Harry or Marv. Though, just to be sure, I continue to lay flat on the ground, until I hear the voice again. Eventually, I hear, "Hello? Is anyone down there?" They're not hollering, because they're right close to me. Whoever this is knows that I'm close. My face is still hidden in my hands, while I'm facing the cold ground, but I'm faintly able to hear the clicking of something. I'm not sure as to what it is, until I raise my head a little from my hands. I then discover that the slight clicking noise belonged to a flashlight being turned on. "Down here!" The voice is now raised a little, before I hear the sound of another door from the vehicle open and close. Once I hear that, I'm not sure whether to hide my face again or look up at who the voice belongs to.

Since the voice doesn't seem to belong to Harry or Marv, I make myself look up at whoever's speaking. Once I do, I find that I'm blinded by a flashlight. I see two silhouettes beside the vehicle, and the one silhouette has their flashlight shining down at me. I squint, trying to glance down at the ground, while my eyes water.

The second figure starts to speak, and it happens to be the voice of a woman, "It's a little boy…"

 **Kate's PoV:**

Once I close Jeff's bedroom door behind me, I place my hand over my eyes, collecting the tears in my hand. I hear Peter ask me, "Are you OK?" I look up, and I see my husband, strolling towards me.

Disappointedly, I look down at myself, while still crying. I admit, "No, Peter, I'm not…"

"He didn't listen to you, did he?"

"No…" I just slightly shake my head.

"I thought he wouldn't…" Peter sighs, with disappointment, as soon as he's over to me. "I don't think _anything_ will make him feel better, until his baby brother is home,"

"Peter," I start to say, while my tears start to pour out even more. "What if that doesn't happen?" I'm fearful that this may be the case.

"All's we can do is hope, darling," He hugs me, as I start to cry further. "All's we can do is hope…"

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The flashlight is still shining down on me, when the man trots down the small embankment, down to the ditch I'm in. "Hey, son," I'm no longer being blinded by the flashlight, since I'm looking down at the ground. As soon as the man is down beside me, he places a hand on my back. "Are you OK?" I just continue looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say. "Well, can't you speak?"

"Is he all right?" I hear the woman ask.

"I don't know," the man answers the woman, before speaking to me again, "You OK, son?" One of the reasons why I'm being silent, is because if this was Harry and Marv, I would've easily been found. The other reason, is my disbelief that the van does, indeed, belong to two seemingly innocent people. "Come on, son, let's get you up to the van," He tries to lift me up from the ground, but I'm feeling a little hesitant. As much as I want help, I just got out of a situation that could've turned even worse than it seemed to be. I really don't want to risk getting into another one with two complete strangers. "What's the matter with you? Aren't you cold? Don't you want to go inside a nice, warm van?"

"I'm… scared…" are the first words to escape from my mouth to this man.

"Well, come on. You can explain to us what happened, once you're inside the van," The man starts to lift me up from the cold ground, and I happen to be shivering. Considering how I'm wearing a Winter coat, and it's only the end of October, I'm still cold. "Don't worry, it's going to be OK." The man shines his flashlight up the embankment, and before the light is shone at the van and the woman, I'm only able to see silhouettes.

As soon as we make it out of the ditch, the worried lady is over to us, almost in an instant. "Oh, honey. You look frozen. Don't worry, everything will be all right," These two strangers seem legit in worrying for me, and I can only hope they'll take me back home to Winnetka, once I'm inside their van…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I wake up, not realizing what time it is. Tiredly, I look over to the digital clock beside my bed, seeing that I've only been asleep for about an hour. Considering how I haven't been asleep very long, I'm surprised I'm even awake. Though, I bet the kid is still fast asleep. If I were to get up for a few minutes, I wonder if he'd notice.

I start to sit up, and I place my feet on the ground, but as soon as I do that, I notice something's missing. I look down at my feet, seeing that there's nothing there—not the kid, not even the bed! I look over to the door, seeing that, not only what was the kid's bed is in a heap by said door, but some of my clothes are, too. I bet he took the chance he had and built a tower for himself. Who knows how long he's been gone for? For all I know, he could've gone to the police!

I rush out of bed, so that I can hurry to Harry's nearby room. If it were just me, I wouldn't worry so much, but since Harry will for sure find out about the kid being gone, I'm going to have to tell him. I only wish it could wait until morning, but Harry would be even more pissed, if I were to do that. As I rush towards Harry's room, I start to think about it more. I didn't really want to take the kid, in the first place. If he's gone, he's gone.

Though, if he were to go to the police, we would have to relocate. If I waited until morning, and just pretended I found out he was gone when I woke up, there's a chance the police will be knocking on our door. As much as I don't want to have to unnecessarily keep the kid, I don't want to go to prison, either. I might as well continue my way towards Harry's room, because even if we don't find the kid, we'll at least be able to relocate…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

These two friendly people lead me inside their van. I sit in the middle, as my two rescuers sit on each side of me—the man, being the driver. Once the doors close, what remaining heat there was, is now trapped inside. I hug myself, trying to warm up.

"Don't worry, we'll put on the heat for you," the lady kindly tells me, before turning the knob for the van's heater.

The man puts the van into gear again and drives off, away from the area of where they found me. I'm glad about this, for two reasons: 1. With the van in motion, the van will be able to heat up faster. 2. These two strangers will hopefully be able to take me home.

It's silent for a few moments, until I'm finally able to warm up. Though, the man is the one, who breaks the ice, "So, now that you're warmed up," He looks down at me, seeing that I appear warmer than I originally was. "Won't you tell us what's going on? Your name, at least?"

I feel hesitant in confiding with these people. After what happened tonight with those two burglars, I don't know what to believe. As I thought before, at least this situation didn't turn as serious as it could've, but I'm still startled at the very fact that I was, indeed, kidnapped, and the terrors I could've faced.

"I…" I start.

"Well?" The man almost seems insistent on knowing what's going on and/or my identity.

"Don't rush him," the woman cuts in. "Let him take his time with telling us."

"Well, one thing we need to know is where you live. We can't take you home, if we don't know where you live. Can you at least tell us that?"

I still feel hesitant on giving these people this information; especially this man, since he seems to be the insistent one. Though, he _does_ have a point. If I _do_ wish to get home, I should tell them where I live. I wish I didn't have to give out the exact address, but I'd rather go right home than be left on the street I live on. For the time being, I don't want to be left on a street, even _my_ street, alone again.

"It's… It's Winnetka…"

"Is that where you live?"

"Yes…" I find it slightly unusual, how he asked if that's where I lived. If they were from around here, he would've heard of Winnetka.

"Oh, I see. I see that in Chicago, or…?"

"Yes," is all I say.

"Oh, I see. Well, we're just passing through, and, luckily, we saw you. Even though we're from out of town, we'll gladly drive you to Winnetka," The guy glances down at me, but is still facing the road. We're now entering Chicago, as the city lights shine down in the van. Even though I'm still feeling hesitation, I'm glad to be surrounded by the lights of my home city. It gives me a warm, satisfying feeling. I just hope I'll be even more warm and satisfied, once I make it back home. "Would you mind telling us where it is?" I only nod. I'm facing forward, mostly thinking about my worrying thoughts, but it looks like I'm staring at the dashboard. "Don't worry, you don't have to be shy around us, kid. I'm John Grover, by the way. This is my wife, Maddie."

"How do you do?" the curly-haired lady smiles warmly down at me. I look up at her, trying to feel comforted, but I still have my worrying thoughts. I'd literally have to be taken right home, in order for me to fully trust these people.

The dark-haired man looks down at me, before looking back up at the road again. "Now that you know _our_ name, we'd like to know yours," I see him glancing down at me again, before he asks, "Won't you tell us?"

I hesitate on sharing my name with these people, but I guess I should, if they really _are_ helping me. "It's… It's Kevin,"

"Just Kevin, huh?" He still faces the road, while glancing down at me. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance there, Kevin," I know the man wants to know my full name, but I think "Kevin" is enough, for now. I glance up at his wife again, before I'm questioned, "Now, will you tell us the direction of where Winnetka is?" I nod with agreeance, even though there should be signs that direct to where Winnetka is. Though, considering how new people are in a new place—especially a big city—they still may have trouble.

Considering how I'm only nine years old, I probably have a better grasp on this city's layout than these people ever will, just by looking at signs. I just hope I'm not giving myself false hopes on being taken home, with giving them directions to be taken there. I don't know who these people are, but they'll just have to prove themselves, by taking me home…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I go downstairs to fix myself a cup of coffee. I don't care if the caffeine keeps me awake, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight, with Kevin missing. Even though the police just left no more than an hour ago, I wish they would inform us on where Kevin is. Though, I know that in a missing person's report and in a kidnapping case, it doesn't take this short amount of time to find anything; especially in a big city, such as this. While I'm in the kitchen, worrying about my youngest son, and making myself my hot drink, I hear footsteps enter the kitchen. Curious as to who it is, I turn around, seeing my husband in the kitchen with me.

"Oh, Peter, it's just you…" I breathe out, as I turn back around to continue what I'm doing.

"Who else did you expect?" he asks, entering the kitchen further.

"I don't know…" I answer, with my voice sounding empty. "One of the kids, maybe?"

I've been waiting for the kettle to boil, and I don't even realize it has, already, because Peter asks me, "Aren't you going to get that?" He walks up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, right…" I snap out of it, but I'm still empty with my answer. I don't want to be empty, like this. I want to be whole again, and I'm afraid that can't happen, unless my son is home with me again.

I start to pour the hot water into the cup with the coffee grinds, Peter massages my shoulders, trying to reassure me, "It's OK, Katie," He kisses me on the side of the head, while still continuing with his reassurance, "Don't worry, it'll be OK…"

"Oh, Peter…"

I finally give in to my emotions again and let the tears flow once more. Though, if I don't have my little boy back with me soon, I know this won't be the last time I cry. Not knowing what else to do, I just hug my husband, praying for a miracle for my baby boy to be found…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I rush into Harry's room, now that I've made my decision on what we should do. Harry's fast asleep, snoring away. I hate waking up Harry, because he could be a real jerk, even more than he is, but this is an emergency. Even though I hope we don't find the kid, it's just as important that we relocate. If the kid goes to the police, he'll know exactly where we are.

Once I'm over to Harry's bedside, I still feel hesitant on waking him up, but what else should I do? I finally give in to allowing myself to wake him up. Once I do, he grumbles and rolls over, grumbling about giving him five more minutes. I don't blame him for wanting to sleep longer, because, after all, he only went to bed a couple hours ago. He went to bed earlier than I did, but still.

I try tapping him awake again, and, this time, he finally gives in to waking up. "What?!" he hisses at me.

"Harry," I whisper to him. "It's about the kid."

"What about him?" Harry tries to get comfortable again, before grumbling, "You'd better not leave him for too long, because you know what that kid's like…"

"Well, that's just the thing, Harry…"

There's a moment of silence, before Harry rolls back over and tiredly asks, "What do you mean?"

"The kid _did_ manage to escape, Harry…" I feel a little afraid of telling my partner this, but it's too late now.

Harry just stares at me, I swear wanting to, not only insult me, but probably thinking of murdering me, too. "What do you mean, he escaped?!"

"Yes!" I exasperate.

Harry sits up, pulling the blankets off of him. "Well, Jesus Christ, Marv! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" I knew that, no matter what, Harry would give me shit for the kid escaping.

"Well, I didn't know, until now!"

"Well, hurry up! Get dressed! We have to get him, before he goes to the police!"

Harry starts to stand up from the bed, but I place my hands on his shoulders, stopping him. "Now, hold on, Harry. I don't think we should go after that kid,"

"And why the hell not?!"

He tears my hands away from him, before heading over to the chair in the corner of the room, closest to the door and closet, where his clothes are piled. Harry never bothered to hang up his clothes or put them in the hamper. So, there's really a mixture of clean and dirty clothes on this chair, which I, myself, find disgusting that Harry could possibly be wearing the same underwear he did yesterday.

"I think we should just leave him alone!"

"You _do_ realize that if he got away, he has a chance of flapping his mouth to the police now, don't you?!"

"Yes! And that's why we have to get out of here! Why should we worry about finding the kid, if he's already with the police?! We might as well get out of here, while we have the chance!"

Harry glances to the side of him, pausing the action of putting on his pants over top of his pyjamas. "You know, Marv, considering how dumb you are, you actually do make a good point…"

"Why, thank you," I take glory in the rare compliment Harry gives me.

"Now, come on. Hurry up and get ready, so we can get out of here," Harry rushes me, while proceeding to put on his pants again. I don't stall; I take this chance to leave the room, glad that Harry's actually going through with an idea _I_ came up with, but I also feel a little worried about being a fugitive, but, as escaped convicts, what else is new?...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We seem to be pulling up close to where my neighbourhood of Winnetka is. As shaken up and hesitant as I still am, I become hopeful that these people will actually take me home to my family again.

I guess the man can tell that I'm more perked up than I was before, because he questions, also perked up, "I take it, we're closeby?" I anxiously nod, before the man smiles and tells me, "Well, just let us know where it is, and we'll take you there,"

Once again, I nod, before the woman pipes in, "Oh, I almost forgot!" The woman bends down, seeming to be picking up something from the floor… or tying her shoe. She lifts up a satchel, and I'm worried that there may be a gun hidden in it. My eyes widen with fear, and I guess the woman can see this, because she reassures me, "Oh, don't worry, honey. There's nothing to be scared about," She opens the satchel's flap, before pulling up a metal thermos. "I'm just pulling out my leftover hot chocolate. Considering how chilly it is out, I thought I'd bring some with me. I'm surprised I forgot about it, but it's still hot, believe it or not. Would you like some? You're welcome to it."

Considering how I'm now warmed up, because of this nice, warm van, I could still go for some hot chocolate. Though, I'm still worried as to what's actually _in_ it… Maybe it's poisoned? Considering how I wasn't kidnapped for very long, I'm still worried about such things.

"What's the matter, son?" John asks.

I'm still looking at the thermos, as I reply, nervously, "I'm just… scared…"

"Scared of what, honey? It's just hot chocolate,"

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry," she starts, kindly. "It's not going to hurt you."

I know better than to accept things from strangers, but what else can I do? I know better than to even get in the same _vehicle_ as a stranger, but I was desperate, and they were willing to save me. What else should I have done?

"Kevin, go on and have some, then show me where you live. I want to know where this place of Winnetka is," the man firmly tells me.

I feel a little startled, but I accept the hot chocolate, anyway, softly saying, "Thank you,"

After I take a sip of the creamy, warm hot chocolate, I feel refreshed, and I try to get it to cleanse my worries of it being poisoned and all my other worries of tonight. It's surprisingly good, so I decide that it's OK to sip some more. Not everyone is bad, are they? Feeling even more warmed up from the tasty hot chocolate, I hold it in my hands, on my lap.

"Now, are you willing to show me where you live now, so that you can get there? I know you're anxious to show me,"

I nod, before pointing and saying, "Turn right here,"

Seeing the sign that says to turn "this way" to get to Winnetka, I'm feeling hopeful that these people, who went out of their way to help take me home, will actually take me home. Though, considering what _could've_ happened, since the Wet Bandits have it out for me, I'm still trying to get passed my worrying, and just trust these people.

"Alright," The man obliges to my words and turns in the right direction. "How long is it, until we get there?" Is he asking that, because he's wanting to get me home for _me_ or for _himself_?

"About a half hour," I answer, monotonously, looking at the front dash.

"Are you sure, kid?" By the sound of this man, it's almost like he's impatient—reminding me of Harry.

"John…" Maddie tries to intervene.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" is what I say, instead, while glancing up at the man.

I really thought he was a nice man, but he seems to be wanting to get somewhere. I think he just wants to dump me off in front of my house and drive away. I get the impression he's not too concerned for my well-being.

"OK," He firmly nods. "I was just making sure."

I believe his wife, who seems to be the better one of the two, catches on to what's going through her husband's head, because she asks, "John, what's your hurry?"

"There's no hurry," he replies, and I'm trying to believe him. "I just don't know why this kid is so hesitant to do, say, or accept anything from us." I don't say anything in reply. I just continue facing forward, holding the warm beverage in my hands.

"Well, do you ever think he has trust issues, because he just got out of a scary situation?" By the tone coming from Maddie, I can tell she's starting to become a little upset with John.

"I know, I know!" John answers, in a pushy tone. "I'm just saying, there's nothing to worry about, while he's with us!"

"Yeah, well, your tone isn't helping the situation any," Maddie seems to be the one, who says the last word, because John nor I say anything, in return.

She just faces forward again and huffs. Since I'm sitting in the middle of the two, I'm stuck in this awkward silence. I wish there was something that could be done to break this awkwardness, but what could _I_ , the one who was rescued, do? I don't know, but I just sink down in my seat a little more, hoping to get home soon, and escape from this situation. I just hope that will be soon…

 **Marv's PoV:**

Harry and I start packing our clothing, as well as some canned and boxed food for on the road. Since we only have one van, it's not like we have enough room to load in our furniture and appliances. We're just packing the necessities that can fit that we need for on the road. As much as it is exciting about moving on to a new location, it sucks to be a fugitive. It's no fun, constantly looking over your shoulder. I just hope in our new location, we won't have to worry about being surrounded by cops, who are looking for us, since we shouldn't be on their radar.

Just as I finish packing my clothes—most of which were on the floor from the kid's tower—Harry knocks on my bedroom door. I answer, "Come in,"

Harry opens the door, and it seems as though he never looks at the scene in front of him, because he impatiently asks, "You done yet, Marv?!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Harry," I answer, in a normal voice.

"Well, hurry up, before the police catch us!" He starts to walk away from the doorway of my room, before muttering to himself, "Jeez. It was a stupid idea to come back to Chicago, anyway…"

Considering how I may not have much of a brain, I thought the same thing. All's I can say, is, "I'm coming, Harry," I then take the two bags I need for my clothes and leave the room. I just hope this new start will be for the best…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Before I know it, I hear, "Kid, kid, wake up," I feel myself being gently shaken awake, but since I'm so tired, I'm refusing to give in to waking up. Though, the persistent person continues to shake me by my shoulder, until I finally slide open my eyes. I look around me, questioning where I am. Though, it finally hits me, when I see that I'm still in the front seat of the van. I don't know whether to feel excited or disappointed, when I see that all this wasn't just a dream. "Well, it's about time. I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but we're here, in Winnetka. I'm sure you want us to drop you off at your house, right? It's too chilly out there to be dropped off anywhere further away. Besides, I can only guess what's happened to you tonight, so I'm sure you don't want to be vulnerable on the streets again, do you?" Tiredly, I nod, before John continues to say to me, "Alright. Now, what street do you live on?"

Stretching and yawning, I think of my street address. Groggily, I answer, "Uh… 671 Lincoln Avenue…"

"So, we're on the right street, then," Considering how tired I am, my eyes widen, when he says that. I look ahead at the street, and I see that this is, indeed, Lincoln Avenue. I just nod, not wanting to say anything else, since all I want to do is crawl into bed—my _own_ bed. "Alright. That means you're almost home, then."

The man smiles, showing that he is, indeed, kind. I guess he _was_ concerned about taking me home, but it didn't seem like it earlier. Since we're already on Lincoln Avenue, I'm just as happy as can be about almost being home, considering how I'm trying to keep my eyes open. We slowly drive down the street, and as this is happening, I just look out the window, trying to stay awake for my arrival home.

All's I can see on the sidewalks now is nothing. They're now bare, since it's becoming too late for Trick or Treaters to stay out. Though, it's not too late for Halloween troublemakers. I know that if Buzz was out on his own, he'd be one of those Halloween troublemakers. I turn my gaze away from the woman's window and switch it to the man's window. As soon as I lay my eyes out the man's window, I see that home is only two houses away.

I perk up at the sight of my house, almost forgetting that I'm tired. My voice is raised, as I excitedly point and say, "There it is!" My eyes are glowing, while I'm still pointing at the place I want to be the most.

"You mean, that big brick house is _yours_?" The woman's eyes are as wide as a full moon, showing her disbelief about it being my house.

"Mmhmm," is all I answer, while nodding and lowering my arm.

Also with disbelief, John asks, "Jesus, how many of you live there?"

"My four siblings, my parents, and I,"

"Wow…" is all Maddie is able to say, before turning her gaze out her window.

"Jesus, you're lucky, kid… No wonder you want to get home…" comments John, as he pulls up in front of my house.

I want to say that it isn't the _size_ of the house I want to get home to, it's the _comfort_ of it, and my family. Now that we're pulled up front, I feel so overjoyed, I just want to hop out of the vehicle this minute and run up to the front door, despite my tiredness.

Maddie sees that I'm overjoyed to be home, because she comments, while smiling, "Someone must be excited to be home! Something must've happened to make you this desperate!"

She's right, even though I was only abducted by Harry and Marv for a few hours. Though, the fact that the miracle has happened of me being able to come home to my family this quickly, is what's really exciting me.

"Well, hold on, there, before you make any rash moves; you have to be unbuckled first," The man is also being friendly, once he says that comment.

As soon as my seat belt is unbuckled, I'm anxiously awaiting for one of my rescuers to step out of the vehicle, so that I can get out. Since we pulled up on the side of the street, closest to the house, John is the one, who steps out of the vehicle. I don't wait any longer, and I soon jump out of the vehicle right after him.

I'm too hypnotized at the sight of my house, that I don't even think to say "goodbye" or "thank you" to my two rescuers. Though, I know I should, so I turn around, feeling overjoyed and thankful, and tell Mister and Missus Grover, "Thank you… so much…"

"You're very welcome, hon," Maddie continues to smile, while she unbuckles her seat belt and exits the vehicle. I look at what she's doing, and before long, she's on this side of the vehicle. "Good luck, darling."

She hugs me, considering how she's a complete stranger. Though, considering what situation I was magically able to get out of, I accept this hug, because I may have never received a hug again.

Just then, I hear the voice of someone I've been dying to hear for the past few hours—someone, who I thought I'd never hear from again. They call for me, "Kevin! Kevin!" It's the voice of my Mother.

I turn my head to look at the direction of where I heard her voice coming from. As soon as I see the sight of my Mom, Dad, and my siblings running out of the house, I also call to her, "Mom! Mom!"

I start to cry, as I pull away from Maddie's arms and run into my seemingly long-awaiting Mother. "Baby… Baby…" Mom cries, as she continues to hug me. I know that she feels the same as me: that this was a miracle. I know that, if I wasn't returned home anytime soon, she would've been at a loss as to what to do. As I'm still hugging her, I can tell she looks up at Mister and Missus Grover and tells them, still with her overjoyed voice, "Thank you… Thank you…" Mom picks me up and carries me inside.

Mom doesn't stop crying, as she carries me inside. As I'm becoming further and further away from my rescuers, I just look at them, as the two kind people stand by their van and wait, until we're fully inside. I'm thankful to find two kind people, such as the Grovers. I thought John was being kind of a jerk to me, but I was proven wrong, when he dropped me off back home. I'll forever be in their debt that they took me away from those two bandits. Though, as this is happening, I feel a little worried that Harry and Marv just may come after me again.

As soon as Mom gets me inside, Dad closes the door behind us. Mom sets me down on the floor, but it's like she almost refuses to let me go. I know I feel the same way right now. Even though it was only for a few hours, she's relieved to be able to hug me again, because she could've gone ages, without doing so. Once Mom finally lets go of me, while still crying, it's now Dad's turn to show that he's glad that I'm back. It isn't very often that Dad shows emotions towards us. I've never questioned that he loved us, he's just never been overly affectionate. I guess it's a little different tonight, and I believe it will be for awhile.

"Kevin, Kevin, my boy, how are you?" he asks, just like how he did last year. He separates himself from me, not clinging to me as much as Mom did—despite how I was only gone for a few hours, but that's enough for me.

"Don't worry, I'm OK," I smile, while I answer, still trying to get passed my tiredness.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" worriedly, Mom asks, while placing her hand on the side of my head.

"No, no, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, at all. I was able to escape, while we were supposed to be sleeping. Don't worry, I'm fine," It's actually true. The Wet Bandits never hurt me, but I know that if I stayed any longer, they would've.

"Well, why did they take you? Who were they?"

"Well, Mom, there's actually a long story about that…" I admit, thinking that it's now time to finally tell my family what truly happened last year, besides just "hanging around".

"Well, go ahead," Mom urges, as she now tries to stop her tears.

"Hold on a minute," Jeff puts his hand out, stopping me, before I can even start. "There's something I need to say to Kevin."

I just look at him, because I already know what he's going to say. That's why I say, "Don't worry, Jeff. You don't have to say anything,"

"Yes, I do, Kev," Jeff lowers his head. "If I didn't get mad at you and tell you to go home, you wouldn't have gotten in this situation tonight."

"I knew you were going to say that, Jeff, but, don't worry, it wasn't your fault, believe me. There's a reason for it," My family looks down at me, appearing to be slightly surprised at how well I'm handling the situation. They're probably questioning what happened to make me take it so well, but I start to explain, "Believe me, what happened tonight, as much as it sucked, and as much as I wanted to come home to you, it was really no surprise that it happened, because of the grudge that's being held against me."

"Grudge?" questions Mom, as she slightly tilts her head.

"I'll explain it as soon as I get upstairs and into bed… Considering all the excitement that's happened tonight, I'm whooped…" I admit, when my tiredness starts to try and take over me again.

"You _do_ look frozen. Let me change you into some nice, warm pyjamas," Mom places her hand on my back, anxious to help me.

"Let me do it," Jeff more so tells than offers.

"Are you sure, Jeff?" Mom asks.

I state, "You don't have to do that,"

"Believe me, I want to. It's the least I can do,"

I know Jeff feels guilty, so I don't blame him for wanting to help me. But, it's also unusual, because of how Jeff usually treats me, even though he's not as bad as Buzz. Though, I know that even _Buzz_ will treat me a little differently, considering how he almost lost me tonight. I know he cares for me, since he tried to help me. I'm sure he even feels guilty, too, but Jeff was the one, who sent me home. Though, I'm not blaming him; I'm blaming the Wet Bandits.

"Alright. Upstairs you go," Mom nods, allowing Jeff to place his hand on my back and lead me upstairs. The last words Mom says to me, before we disappear upstairs, are, "Your Father and I will be sure to inform the police that you're home, and to keep a lookout for whoever had you." I nod, before looking back at her, and I see that she's smiling.

By looking at my family, especially my Mom, I can tell that they're all glad I'm back home again, even though I was gone for only a short amount of time. Though, I know that I won't take them for granted again, and they won't do the same thing with me. When I face forward again, I'm anxious to have the one brother, who's never really done anything for me, help me get comfortable, so that I can sleep. But, I'm also anxious to tell my family the truth about what happened last year…

 **THE**

 **END**

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I'm deeply sorry about not posting this a month ago, but there's a long story to that. You see, when I was trying to post this by Halloween, I lost Internet for a week, and I couldn't post anything, without Internet. Then, November started, and that's when NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) started. Before I even lost my Internet, I had planned on using that time to write my novel for the 50,000 word competition. (It turned out, I got over 50,000 words!) During that time, though, I was hoping to get finished earlier (even though I** _ **did**_ **get finished early, but not as early as I wanted), and start working on this ASAP, but that never happened, because I lost the first seven chapters of my work. Though, like I said, I was able to catch up, and I was one of the (many) winners for the competition! That just goes to show you what you can do, when you put your mind to it!**

 **Anyway, since I finished NaNoWriMo, I'm now able to work on this, but it's not as tight of a schedule, like NaNoWriMo was, but I still wanted to get this finished, even though I have a bit more freedom now (I was literally listening to** _ **Celebration**_ **the other night). Though, now that this is posted, I will be able to do some other things, including the new** _ **Home Alone**_ **story I have planned, plus another surprise! ;) I'll get started on that, ASAP!**

 **Also, this wasn't supposed to be posted tonight, but I got lucky. I spent the past few nights I had, working on it, but this turned out longer than I thought. I was tired, while working on it the night I meant to post it, so I decided to wait until I had more time to extend the ending scene, add in more detail, and add in an extra PoV (betcha can't guess which one it is). I was also distracted two nights in a row (the second night, I really didn't mean to) by holiday shows.**

 **Now that this is over, what do you think? I hope this wasn't too rushed for you (especially the end of this chapter)! I know this is the longest chapter (I ever made, I believe), and even the longest Author's Note. Please leave a review, despite how this Halloween story is now being posted on the last day of November! I really hope to catch you guys with me in my next** _ **Home Alone**_ **story soon! After all, it** _ **is**_ **almost the holidays! ;) Well, catch you later! I'm going to bed now to finish watching** _ **Home Alone II**_ **(I already watched the part, where Donald Trump appeared)! Lol!**

 **PS: Omg. Literally, as I was typing this, I was listening to the radio, and they were advertising Christmas things. They used Kevin's achieving "yes!" (the one he does with the fist pump in** _ **Home Alone**_ **), while doing the commercial! At first, it was Buddy the Elf, screaming, "Santa! Oh my god!" Then, they literally did that with Kevin's voice! Omg!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
